


Is being a Snake so bad

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Anxiety Attacks, Aurors, Blood Prejudice, Body Swap, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Dreams, Drinking Games, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forgiveness, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Master/Pet, Mentions of Blood, More couples to come, Muggle Life, Multi, Oral Sex, Redemption, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Sharing a Bed, Small ptsd, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenderness, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cowboy, house swap, lots of tropes, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-21 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her eighth year, when the Headmistress announces some changes.





	1. Here's where we start: The house swap

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for OTP TROPETOBER day one house swap and may have more chapters added to it throughout the month meaning the rating will probably go up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story starts in 8th year with a house swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those already reading this, I'll be reposting chapters that have been betaed by the lovely LunaRavenclaw9, big thank you to her for all her help.

Hermione looked up at Headmistress McGonagall, as the older witch explained how the new year would run. It had been a year since the war ended and Hogwarts was rebuilt with the help of everyone. A month before the grand reopening there was a large memorial held on the grounds for everyone that had been lost in the war. At the end of the ceremony, Harry and Ron announced they weren’t coming back. They never should have told her, Hermione had them persuaded by the end of the week to return. 

Hermione’s eyes drifted over the head table and she noticed most of the teachers had returned, even Professor Snape who had spent a year at St. Mungo’s healing. She wondered why he would bother to return after everything that came to light. He was free from both of his so-called masters, yet here he was. Nothing had changed about him as he sat rigid with the same scowl on his face. Hermione found herself absently drumming her fingers on the table, her eyes moving over her professor. His hair seemed less greasy and slightly longer than it used to be. His eyes were focused on McGonagall, while his mouth was set in a hard line. Jumping in her seat as dark eyes met her chocolate brown ones, Hermione hid in her hair as she ignored Harry prodding her side to figure out what was wrong. 

“Now then, I have a project this year that is strictly voluntary for years two through seven and the returning students doing their eighth year. Those who sign up will be switching houses for the year. The paper will be charmed to assign each student a house that is not their own. This is to promote house unity and show we are not as different as the house separation makes it seem. All students set to graduate this year will be meeting with their head of house once a week to prepare for graduation and your desired careers. If there are any questions you may see me in my office at any time before curfew. Now let the feast begin,” Headmistress McGonagall finished with a wave of her arms before sitting. 

The food that appeared before them looked so tantalizing, no one bothered to talk and instead focused on filling their plates. Halfway through the meal, a soft din filled the Great Hall as students began discussing the house swap. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione heard students excited and others who adamantly wanted no part of it. Ron’s opinion- he did not want to get stuck with a bunch of snakes- made her roll her eyes and wonder how she ever saw past his small-mindedness. In the year of rebuilding, Hermione quickly decided her attraction to Ron had been due to adrenaline and the threat of death. She could admit she was jealous when he dated Lavender, but figured that was due to hormones. Surprisingly, he was the one who sat down and told her he wasn’t ready for anything serious. That he valued their friendship and hoped they could go back to being friends, which she happily agreed to. 

“Well, I have no problem signing up. There’s nothing wrong with any of the other houses. It will be interesting to see how other students interact in their house and how they study,” Hermione announced as she finished up her dinner. 

Without another word, Hermione headed towards the head table where the signup sheet sat. She kept her eyes downcast not wanting to have another embarrassing encounter with Professor Snape. After her name was signed she turned and was surprised to see a long line of kids of varying ages ready to sign up as well. A smile brightened her face as she walked back to the Gryffindor table. Ten minutes later, the Headmistress announced it was time for bed, letting everyone know the new houses would be assigned tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione woke from a dreamless sleep, it only happened because of the potion she took every night. Over the year she had tried to wean herself off of it, but the nightmares were even more horrific than what they had gone through. Hermione swiped her hand over her face to clear the sleep before she climbed out of bed to get ready. If it wasn’t for the rebuilding and now school Hermione wondered if she’d ever get out of bed. The hot water poured over her as her mind wandered to the house she would be placed into. If she was being honest it would probably be Slytherin because what bigger cliche could there be than the Gryffindor lioness in the snake's den. 

After thinking inward enough she decided she could use this opportunity to get to know the house that had always hated her because of her blood. She wanted to know that the stereotypes for the house no longer stood. Her cheeks heated as she realized that meant she would have one on one meetings with Professor Snape. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she got dressed, quickly grabbing her stuff she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

The Great Hall was already filled, loud with chatter as the Heads of houses went around handing out timetables. Before Hermione could do more than just see inside the room a parchment popped up in front of her reading Hermione Granger- House exchange- Slytherin. The paper vanished as quickly as it appeared allowing Hermione to enter the Great Hall. With a bit of anxiety filling her, she made her way to the Slytherin table. She saw a few familiar faces: Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and some younger students she hadn’t met before. Hermione greeted her friends sitting on the far side of them. 

She practically choked on her tongue while eating her breakfast when Professor Snape came up behind her. “Miss, Granger, your timetable,” he said after she finished her coughing fit. He didn’t look impressed, to say the least. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Hermione said with a nod as heat colored her cheeks. 

With a nod, he walked off. She noticed she was the last to receive hers. Turning back to her food, she looked down at her timetable. This was the lightest course load she had ever taken and yet she only had two free periods a week. A note at the bottom in Professor Snape’s neat handwriting informed her that she would be meeting with him every Friday, an hour after dinner. Since she had no duties as Head Girl this year, she decided that suited her schedule just fine. After finishing her food Hermione jumped up hoping to get to her first class before the halls got crowded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week passed quickly once Hermione got into the swing of things. Every day she was able to avoid the large crowds in the halls and for once kept to herself in classes. She was done shouting out the answers, instead keeping her knowledge to herself. Her potions classes were the hardest to concentrate on. She found herself focusing on Professor Snape most of the time instead of the work at hand. 

Her stay in the Slytherin dorms was interesting. The first night she had major anxiety when she arrived at the common room entrance. She was relieved when she was told the password was parselmouth and not something prejudiced. Her things had already been moved to the eighth year girls' dorm and at that moment she was grateful for the house-elves even if she still felt bad for them. The other Slytherin girls ignored her at first, Pansy being surprisingly quiet. During the third night, Pansy asked her a question about the potions assignment as if Hermione had always been in their dorm. A part of Hermione bristled at Pansy for trying to ignore the damage she had done to her over the years but the bigger part of Hermione was tired of all the loss and hate, so she answered Pansy as easily as the other girl had asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Friday night Hermione slowly made her way to the potion master’s office, nerves filled her as she stood outside. Raising her hand, she tapped lightly at the door. His deep voice rang out, telling her to enter. She slowly entered the room and found him sitting at a large oak desk. The room was much smaller than the potions classroom but had the same stone walls and was decorated much the same. Shelves full of books and jars filled with an assortment of things lined the walls, Hermione vaguely wondered what hidden knowledge was in those books. 

“Have a seat Miss Granger,” Professor Snape told her gesturing to the seat across the desk from him. 

With a slight nod, Hermione put her bag down and took her seat. She pushed some of her bushy curls behind her ear, her eyes focused on the desk instead of him. Her hands began to fidget in her lap as they sat in silence. She could see he was looking through some papers, the noise loud in her ears. Hermione sat a bit straighter as he cleared his throat. 

“Before we begin the official meeting I want to get this out of the way first. I’m grateful to you for saving my life and I don’t want to discuss it further.”

Hermione looked up trying to hide her shock as their eyes met. She always thought he didn’t remember anything from that night after Nagini attacked him. Her eyes filled with tears as the images of her trying to stop the blood flow coming from his neck ran through her mind. Once she got it to slow she had cloaked him and levitated him to the castle. It was during the ceasefire but she kept the stealth about them, not wanting to chance anything. She took him straight to Madame Pomfrey, the older woman had her hands full but instructed Hermione in how to put a stasis charm over the potions master. 

After the battle, all the injured including Professor Snape were rushed to St. Mungos. Hermione had wanted to visit, especially after Harry had released the older man’s memories to the public. Deep down she knew he would hate all the attention, so she stayed away. Her first time seeing him since the battle had been the opening feast. Yet even with that gap of contact, she had found him in her thoughts every day. That is how it had been even before the battle, she had never spoken of those feelings and hid them deep in her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she realized her professor was crouched in front of her. As her ears tuned back into the world she found he was telling her not to cry and trying to console her. 

“I thought you were going to die,” she sobbed as she internally berated herself for her spectacle.

“I didn’t Miss Granger and I would think you of all people would be happy to be rid of me. I was never kind to you. I was actually quite brutal, even if I had to put on an act, I shouldn’t have been so cruel Miss Granger.”

Hermione shook her head as her sobs doubled, “I never wanted you gone. Maybe nicer, but never gone. I always tried to respect you when I wasn’t going along with Harry’s plans. In my later years I even began to care-” Hermione cut herself off as she realized what she was about to admit to him. 

A gasp escaped her as soft lips connected with her own in a light kiss. The salt from her tears mingled with the taste of her professor as she deepened the kiss. Remembering herself Hermione pulled back, a look of horror on her face. Immediately she could see he was reading her expression wrong. Without a thought, she cast a silencing spell on him.

“That was not a look of disgust or horror at you kissing me. It was a look of horror that I just snogged my professor and I want to do it again,” Hermione told him, cringing in her seat as she took off the silencing spell. 

“Never cast a spell on me again Miss Granger. You have two weeks of detention for that,” he told her as he stood stoically in front of her. 

Before she could protest he drew her into his arms, leaning down. “That was not a snog Miss Granger, this is,” he told her before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Hermione realized her detentions might not be a bad thing. As a moan escaped her, she thought that she may enjoy being a Slytherin after all.


	2. 8th year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' pov on returning to school. Covers the second day trope 7th/8th year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been betaed by LunaRavenclaw9

Severus sat at the head table his eyes solely on the new Headmistress. He always knew Mcgonagall was right for the job, way more suited than he was for it. His posture was rigid, something he wondered if he’d ever lose from all the years of being a double agent. As he felt eyes burning into him Severus turned his head slightly, connecting with a familiar pair of warm chocolate eyes. She turned away, hiding her face with her unruly curls before he had a chance to react. 

Severus had fought with himself over the year on whether he would come back to teach. The war was done after all and he could have gone off into the world with no one the wiser. His counter-argument was that being a “war hero” would mean he would be hounded no matter where he ran off to. The brilliant young witch who was in her eighth year and currently signing the house sign up was also an argument for him coming back. Flashes of her kneeling next to him as he bled to death filled his mind. In that moment he wanted her to let him go, he had been through so much, lost so much, made all the wrong decisions early in life. 

For months after his miraculous survival, Severus hated everything. He often thought of ending things himself but her tear-streaked face would flash through his mind during the lowest moments. She had been so calm, even as tears endlessly streamed down her face. He had never seen such concern for his well-being before, not even when he was young and friends with Lily. He had valued their friendship greatly and deeply regretted what he called her but the older he got the easier it was to see the way Lily had always felt towards him was nothing he had once felt. 

Severus had resented Hermione as much as he did Harry the moment he set eyes on them. She had all of Lily’s lioness spirit but twice the brains and here she was paired up with another Potter. Over the years, as she matured, Severus internally cursed himself and her. Her for creating so many situations where he could do nothing but berate her as the young Malfoy watched on. Himself because he was in that position in the first place and he had to be so cruel.

In her later years where she faced so much, sacrificed so much, he could do nothing but internally praise her and watch her from the sidelines. His heart swelled each time over the year when he saw her in his mind's eye. In-person it only swelled more, not that anyone could tell, he had kept his stern outer shell, although he was putting more effort into his appearance. The medi-witch that looked after him at St. Mungos gave him an elixir to cut down on the natural oils in his hair. This made it lighter and not look so shiny all the time. He had his clothes tailored to fit better. When he finally accepted his second chance at life he had decided to embrace it, at least physically. The mental damages and tools he had ingrained in his personality over the years may never go away. He wasn’t sure who he would be without them if they did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His encounters with her throughout the week had left much to be desired on his part. The fact that their first interaction since the battle was him causing her to choke, left him very displeased. He had berated himself until his first potions class with her that week. In his mind, there was no way a young, smart as a whip witch would think twice about him. After the lesson, his thoughts had shifted to a more favorable view. Severus had caught Hermione gazing at him a few times during the lesson. He never gave away that he knew as he watched her watching him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday night was upon him as Severus sat in his office grading essays. For once in a very long time, he had butterflies in his stomach. Severus scolded himself throughout the week that he would keep this meeting strictly professional. It was supposed to be about her future after all not about him convincing her to include him in that future. He would say his gratitude and they could move on. 

As a knock resounded on the door he called for her to enter. He hoped she didn’t notice his breath hitch. There was nothing special about her to the average eye but to Severus she was radiant. Her curls gathered around her shoulders framing her new Slytherin green tie. He made his eyes stay above her neckline, reminding himself she was still his student. Severus easily noted her avoidance to look him in the eye and the way she fidgeted in her seat as he gathered his thoughts.

“Before we begin the official meeting I want to get this out of the way first. I’m grateful to you for saving my life and I don’t want to discuss it further,” he told her gruffly as he started to doubt the feelings he assumed she had for him. 

His thoughts were thrown out as she finally met his gaze. So many emotions shimmered in the depths of her eyes. Before he could read any of them they were all washed away by the tears that started flowing freely down her face. He jumped out of his seat as she let out choked sobs. Crouching in front of her, he tried saying different things to get her to calm down. 

Finally, with an intake of breath Hermione was back with him. The tears still flowed but he could see she was coherent once more. 

"I thought you were going to die,” Hermione sobbed. 

“I didn’t Miss Granger and I would think you of all people would be happy to be rid of me. I was never kind to you. I was actually quite brutal, even if I had to put on an act, I shouldn’t have been so cruel Miss Granger.” Severus told her shame filling him at once again reducing this poor witch to tears. 

Hermione shook her head as her sobs doubled once more, “I never wanted you gone. Maybe nicer, but never gone. I always tried to respect you when I wasn’t going along with Harry’s plans. In my later years, I even began to care-” Hermione cut off.

Severus realizing what she was going to say reacted on instinct. He was gentle making light contact as he kissed her, he didn’t want to scare her off. Severus groaned internally as a gasp escaped her mouth. Her lips were so soft against his own. The kiss tasted of salt from her tears mingled with the taste of her and the sweet dessert she had for dinner. He gripped the chair as she deepened the kiss, surprising him greatly. 

Hermione quickly pulled away and the look on her face made him stand abruptly. Before he could apologize or make her leave he found her casting a spell on him. He could have counteracted it with minimal effort but a large part of him wanted to hear what she had to say.

“That was not a look of disgust or horror at you kissing me. It was a look of horror that I just snogged my professor and I want to do it again,” Hermione told him, she cringed in her seat as she took off the silencing spell. 

“Never cast a spell on me again Miss Granger. You have two weeks of detention for that,” he told her as he stood stoically in front of her. 

With only one thought in his head, Severus pulled the young witch, his lips easily moving against her. Severus was grateful he had returned for her eighth year.


	3. Cowboys vs Ninjas vs Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October rolls around and there's many surprises in store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by LunaRavenclaw9

It was October and Hermione was frustrated. It had been a couple of weeks since her last detention with Professor Snape, or Severus as he told her to call him in private. In those two weeks while she did menial work they would chat. She got to know Severus as a person and not just as her Professor. Much to her dismay, they agreed that it would be suspicious for her to get detention again. Everyone had already questioned her for getting it once already. They didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to their connection. They hadn’t put a label to what was between them yet, which added to her frustration. She gave herself a pep talk daily about needing to be patient with the older man. 

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, her Ancient Runes book in hand as she reviewed for N.E.W.T.S., Hermione’s concentration was broken as three excited girls came clamoring into the common room. She was about to scold them when she realized it was Luna, Ginny, and Pansy. If someone had told her a year or more ago that they all would be hanging out like they had been friends their whole lives, Hermione would have hexed them. Here they were though, in the month since switching houses, the three girls had been apologized to and in return had forgiven Pansy, even if it took Ginny longer to come around she eventually did. 

“You’ll never guess what McGonagall announced!” Ginny shouted as she reached Hermione. 

Hermione grabbed the parchment the younger witch was thrusting in her face. It announced a Halloween party to be held on Halloween. Everyone including the staff was to come in costume. There would be food and drink, along with a special band and creative acts. It would be for years four through eight and would take place after the Halloween feast that was held yearly. 

Barely containing her excitement, she smiled up at the other girls. “We’ll have to make a trip to Hogsmeade to find costumes,” Hermione told them, the glee clear in her voice.

The girls started chattering at once trying to figure out what they all should go as and who they would go with. Ginny was hoping Blaise would muster up some balls and ask her out but she had no problem asking him first if he didn’t. Luna didn’t have anyone in mind at least not that she told them. When it came to announcing who they would go with both Pansy and Hermione lied, saying they would go alone. Pansy had been secretly seeing Ron and Hermione was sure she was the only one to have caught on to it. After being shushed enough times the four girls took their conversation to the dorm they shared, where they talked late into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week flew by with the castle abuzz over the party. Harry had learned from his mistake the first time and quickly asked out the girl he wanted to attend the party with. Luna had looked at him with her dreamy eyes and wistfully agreed. When Harry first arrived at Hogwarts Hermione never would have put him in Ravenclaw but it was interesting to see the boy there now mixed in with the brains and the creative types who barely focused on one thing at a time. He had admitted to Hermione privately that riddles often left him stumped and he’d have to wait for someone who knew it to come along. 

Ernie and Blaise had been sorted into Ravenclaw as well for the house swap though Harry didn’t talk with them much he had told her, but he had become fast friends with Terry Boot. Terry was a closet quidditch fan and didn’t care an ounce about the war or what Harry had done. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, more Terry’s mind flitted from one topic to another easily. Pansy had received a letter during the week that left her a smirking fool but no matter who asked she wouldn’t say who her date was, only that she now had one. Hermione had stayed silent, rolling her eyes while she internally was put out that she wouldn’t get to go with the man she cared for. 

Friday night at dinner Draco Malfoy approached Hermione. They had talked tentatively during the rebuild and exchanged letters before school started. Draco had come clean about a lot of things that had happened to him and everything he felt. The main thing was deep regret for how his early years were spent. Now that the war was over, Draco and his mother had reconnected with Andromeda helping her to raise him. Being around more meant he was around Harry more as well. They still had their word spats and called each other only by their last names but the rift was slowly mending, deep wounds slowly healing. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?” Draco asked her casually.

Hermione choked back a laugh as she realized he was serious. She looked his face over trying to figure out what he was playing at, as he was the only person who knew what was going on with her and Snape- she wasn’t fully sure how Harry would react and didn’t want to tell him while at school. Glancing up at the head table for a microsecond she could tell by the small indent in between his eyebrows that Severus was just as confused. 

“That would be nice Draco,” she told him with a forced smile, as she tried to communicate with her eyes that they would discuss this later. 

Draco gave her a genuine smile leaning in to kiss her cheek. “We should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick out costumes,” he told her as he sat next to her. 

The Great Hall was loud with chatter. Hermione could clearly hear some of the students gossiping about her and Draco. After shooting them a death glare that would have crippled Voldemort, she turned back to Draco. With a nod of agreement, she told him she would see him in the common room after her head of house meeting, making it clear they would meet up at that point. 

Not wanting to draw attention to herself Hermione kept a normal pace as went down to the dungeons. She had timed it perfectly all year to avoid the crowded halls. Hermione didn’t know how she would act in a crowd anymore. The first time she was in Diagon Alley after all the shops reopened she had pulled herself into an empty corridor where she had to ride out a panic attack. Harry had been able to talk her back to reality, telling her they would come back later that night. That’s how Hermione spent her year, avoiding busy places and large ceremonies, except for the funeral. She had made small efforts and with so many people she knew, she felt steady enough to go. From there it was easy to fully talk herself into returning, especially once she talked the boys into returning as well. 

Reaching the potion master’s office Hermione hesitated not remembering if Severus had left before her. She jumped slightly as the door opened before she made her decision to knock or not. Severus stood aside beckoning her to enter. Hermione brushed against him as she entered the room a sigh catching in her throat at the contact. Waiting for Severus to sit she took the chair across from him as she did each week, and each week by the end she would end up in his lap as they snogged. 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” she told him after a period of silence.

“I’m not a daft hormonal teenager Hermione, I know it doesn’t,” he told her simply. 

“I know that I just want to make sure we’re on the same page,” Hermione huffed. 

“We are.” He told her with finality. “Shall we continue where we left off last week. You were debating on which career path to take. I believe it was between Magical beings and beast's rights and a potions master?” 

“Yes, Sir. On the one hand, I have been passionate, from a young age about making sure every being is treated equally. On the other hand though in sixth year with how much I struggled through potions with Slughorn as my professor, it showed me I have more to learn and discover. It showed me that I wanted to become skilled in the profession and help others learn better than the outdated textbooks teach,” she told him still feeling torn in half. 

“Well that is a hard decision to make and you have a little less than a year to decide, but I will help you along the way. How are you liking your potions class this year, as it is mainly review from all the previous years?” 

“I’m a tad bored with the stuff I already know but I’m still making sure it is perfect. The stuff from sixth year we’re basically relearning through your teachings is a bit frustrating and exciting,” she told him as her eyes wandered over his bookshelves. 

“When you learn the more advanced stuff under a potions apprenticeship you will also have to go over the basics several times so keep that in mind. I’d like, if you have the time each week, for you to write an essay on a different magical being, what you would do to make their lives better and how you would do it. In doing both your potions class and these essays, it should help make it clear which, if either you want to make a career out of,” he told her. 

Hermione nodded deep in thought already of what her first essay would be on. It would add to her workload but he was right that it would help her realize which she enjoyed more. She stood up, placing herself in his lap without a word. Leaning her head against his chest with her hands around his neck, she listened to his heartbeat. She had so much on her mind Hermione wanted to feel at peace if only for a moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hermione met Draco in the Great Hall for breakfast. She was slightly miffed he had avoided her last night but didn’t want to talk to him about it with everyone around. She was only slightly surprised to see all the couples in their circle of friends gathered at the Slytherin table. Ron and Pansy were sitting at opposite ends of the table but it still made Hermione want to gag at how many times she caught them making eyes at each other. Ginny must have asked Blaise, as he was sitting next to her eating a piece of toast, while she talked his ear off about costume ideas. 

Hermione tried to keep her face neutral as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. She was listening to Luna explain about a creature she had found during the summer. Hermione still had her doubts about all the creatures Luna talked about since there was no information on most of them, but she was trying to be more open to everything including Luna herself. Hermione discreetly removed Draco’s arm before standing up. She made a comment they should head out before the masses headed to Hogsmeade for their shopping. Harry was quick to agree knowing how important it was to Hermione. 

After grabbing their cloaks the whole group made their way to the small village. A few new places had opened up including a coffee shop and a more up to date clothing shop that sold both muggle and wizarding clothes. They decided to get their costumes first and then head their separate ways. Snaser’s Designs already had a few customers milling around, but not enough to bother Hermione. She went straight for the racks of female costumes still unsure what she would dress as. The other girls quickly joined her oohing over some of the choices and laughing at others. Draco was the only one of the boys looking through the male costumes, the others looked unsure. Harry decided to help Luna first so he had something to go off for his costume. 

Hermione smirked as she pulled out a specific dress, “Draco is there a ninja costume in your size?” she asked with a chuckle. 

He nodded holding one up and only Harry laughed as he understood the reference. Shaking her head Hermione told everyone she was going to try it on. They had two dressing rooms in the back open for use. Slipping inside Hermione was grateful the costume fit without needing adjustment. The uneven ends of the dress reached mid-thigh, while the bodice hugged her moderate curves. After checking from all angles that the costume looked proper she took it off and joined the others. 

When she stepped out Ginny and Luna were waiting to try on costumes. Ginny had an armful of costumes while Luna had only three. Luna informed her Pany was in the other dressing room before going into the one Hermione just exited. Hermione looked around trying to find Draco instead bumping into Harry.

“Where’s Draco?” she asked him.

“He bought the ninja costume and something else then said he had something important to do at the castle. He was in a real hurry to bolt, not sure why,” Harry shrugged as he idly flipped through the men's costumes.

Hermione thought about strangling the Slytherin Prince, wondering what was up with him recently. With a huff, she took her costume to the counter, deciding not to bother trying on anything else since Draco bought the ninja costume without consulting her. She spent the rest of the day helping her friends while completely forgetting Draco’s weird behavior. By the time they were done everyone had a costume and a bright outlook for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the Halloween dance, Hermione was unsure if she wanted to go. Draco had avoided her ever since they had went shopping. Hermione was beyond frustrated, to say the least. Yet here she was getting ready anyway. She figured, if Draco stood her up, she could still look good for Severus. Severus hadn’t indulged her at all when she tried to discuss the Halloween party with him. She brushed it off as him being put out that he couldn’t attend with her. 

The girls' dorm was a mess as they did their hair and makeup helping each other out as needed. Once done, Hermione had to admit they all looked amazing. Ginny’s tall, athletic figure was squeezed into a white form-fitting dress. She had animated a pair of angel wings that were stuck to her dress, and a halo was charmed to float above her head. Hermione thought she looked sinfully angelic. Luna’s costume fit her personality perfectly as she was dressed up as Alice. Harry and Hermione had explained the muggle tale when Luna came out in the costume. Luna’s face got even more wistful as she listened to the story. It was obvious she was perfect for the costume. Hermione had also informed Pansy what her costume was when she stepped out of the dressing room in Dorthy’s dress. Pansy had laughed at the story and decided it was perfect, especially after finding ruby red heels. Pansy didn’t care that the shoes in the story were flats as she thought the heels were sexier. 

Once they were finished, the girls grabbed their wands and headed for the Great Hall where they were meeting up with the guys for the Halloween feast. They were gathered at the Ravenclaw table today. Terry was sitting across from Harry dressed as Batman, while Harry was dressed as the Mad Hatter to match Luna’s costume. Ron was coincidentally dressed as the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz, claiming it stood out to him. Blaise was dressed in a nice suit and had transfigured a set of red devil horns to come out of his head. He pulled Ginny into a kiss as soon as she sat down next to him. 

Hermione tried to keep from rolling her eyes at the loveliness of the young couples. Focusing on her food she chose to ignore everything around her since Draco had yet to show up. She didn’t want to look up at the head table and give away her feelings of rejection. Hermione didn’t have feelings for Draco but being stood up reminded her of her younger years at Hogwarts. 

After dinner, the Headmistress sent the younger students off to bed while members of the staff used spells to change the room into a space fit for a ball including a large stage. Off to one side were fire breathers, acrobats and aerial ribbon dancers, all dressed in costume. A large group of students rushed the stage as the band began playing. Hermione motioned for her friends to go dance as she went to sit at one of the many round tables set up to the side of the room. 

The staff had done a brilliant job decorating. The room was lit by half as many candles as usual, with the full moon and night sky reflected in the ceiling. Spider webs hung haphazardly around the room just high enough no one would get caught in them. The floor was enchanted to look like it was spattered with human blood from a mass murder. Hermione strummed her fingers on the table cloth as she watched the aerial ribbon dancers.

“May I have this dance, Granger?” a deep voice asked, startling her from her thoughts. 

“Draco, what the hell I thought you stood me up?” She seethed in her seat as she glared up at him in his silly ninja costume. 

“If you have a dance with me I’ll explain everything I promise,” he told her his grey eyes imploring her to give him a chance. 

With a sigh, Hermione stood taking his hand. He led her easily to the edge of the dance floor. “Let me finish my story before you say anything, please?” 

After seeing her nod he began swaying with her in a close slow dance even though the music didn’t match. “I’m not Draco. At the beginning of the month when the dance was announced I went to Draco knowing he knew of our feelings for one another. I asked him to exchange places with me for a night using polyjuice potion. I always keep some on hand because you never know even after the war. My godson is gracious and agreed to it. Hence why I wasn’t bothered by you accepting his request to attend together. It’s also why I avoided talking about this day with you, I wanted to keep it a surprise. Since Draco is shit with surprises he avoided you all month. I know that hurt and I’m sorry for that,” Severus told her while they danced. 

To Hermione’s credit, she kept her composer and didn’t stop dancing once while he told her this story. Narrowing her eyes she looked, Severus over. “How do I know it’s really you and not some prank Draco is pulling?” she asked.

“Because I know you like it when I nip at your ears and call you a saucy minx,” he told her as he did just that.

Hermione swatted at him as she blushed scarlet. “You’re a very naughty man, Professor,” Hermione whispered as she leaned her head against his chest. 

“So a pirate and a ninja. Would you like to explain the reference?” he asked as they swayed together.

“It’s a debate in muggle culture, who would win a ninja or a pirate,” Hermione answered with a laugh.

“I can’t believe he dressed up!” Harry exclaimed as he rushed over to Hermione with Luna in tow.

“Who?” Hermione asked her eyes closed in contentment.

“Professor Snape, just look,” he laughed.

With that statement, Hermione’s eyes snapped open looking in the same direction as Harry. Standing in the doorway of the Great Hall was none other than Severus Snape dressed as a cowboy including cowboy boots and a ten-gallon hat.

“I’m going to kill him!” The real Severus Snape seethed through Draco’s teeth.

“I don’t know it’s pretty sexy,” Hermione whispered in his ear so Harry wouldn’t hear.


	4. Weddings make you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding and there are doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta LunaRavenclaw9

Severus Snape was exhausted and ready to poison his godson. For over a week he had been dealing with students saying howdy and tipping invisible hats to him or waving invisible lassos. At the party, Draco disguised in Severus’ body had put on an act of lassoing a bull and then riding it around a small area of the room. Half the school thought he had lost his mind from all the trauma in the war and had finally completely cracked. The other half figured he came to the party incredibly wasted. 

Whatever the case, the whole school enjoyed joking about the costume and act. He stopped giving detentions after the first day not wanting to spend all his time with the whole school. Hermione was one of the only ones not making fun of him but did mention a few times how she’d like to see him in that costume again. She was indeed a saucy minx for him. They hadn’t done anything more than snog and Severus was fine with that, but he often wondered if he should talk to her about defining their relationship. 

Heading to the Great Hall for breakfast Severus rubbed his temple idly trying to ignore all the students in the hall. Once inside he went straight to the head table. As he sat down he noticed a mauve envelope on his plate. Opening it, he found a wedding invitation. Severus read it over with a raised eyebrow. It stated that he was invited to the wedding of Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Olympe Maxime. It was to be held in one week on the Hogwarts grounds.   
Severus looked over at the half-giant a few seats over from him. “You want me to what?” he asked hiding his disbelief.

“I want you to attend my weddin’ to Olympe. It’s goin’ to be a small ceremony. I know we’re not the closest but since it came out, everythin’ you did for ‘Arry over the years even when he was fightin’ against you, well I want you to feel more included. I know you don’t care for me much but still, you should come,” Hagrid told the younger wizard. 

Severus paused for a moment in thought before nodding. “I shall attend. I’m sure it will be a beautiful ceremony,” he told him as turned back to his food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus looked himself over as he finished putting on his nicest dress robes. They were black with silver trim and fashioned more like a muggle suit then the normal wizarding fashion. Making his way out of the castle he was happy to find the students had started paying him no mind once more. He wasn’t sure what stopped it but he was glad the mocking, at least while he was in earshot, was over. Severus pulled his cloak around him as he stepped into the chilly November air. There was a light frost on the ground that crunched under his boots as he made his way to the edge of the forbidden forest. 

Minerva wouldn’t allow it to take place in the forest but relented to having the ceremony in front of it. There was a very tall gilded arch set up with about ten chairs split up on each side of a rose lined aisle. Already seated on one side was the golden trio and Minerva leaving one seat on the end next to Hermione open for him. He kept his face neutral as he sat down, taking in her beautiful form-fitting, long-sleeved lavender dress, her hair was styled in a braid with flowers decorating it and draped over her left shoulder. 

Severus discreetly squeezed Hermione’s hand as they waited for the ceremony to start. Hagrid was standing at the front in custom-tailored black dress robes, his hair and beard had been tamed somehow, he figured it was Hermione’s handiwork. Looking around Severus noticed on the opposite side of the aisle sat Fleur Weasley and her husband Bill and her sister Gabrielle. He did not recognize the other two people but figured they were apart of the bride's family. 

As the music began everyone stood turning to watch the half-giantess stride gracefully down the aisle. Her gown was an ivory lace that accentuated the woman’s figure. Her hair was a bit longer than when he had last seen her years before and was now hanging in soft curls. Returning to their seats, Severus’ hand immediately found Hermione’s once more. She shot him a small smile squeezing his hand before facing the bride and groom once more. 

Listening to the ceremony filled Severus with an emotion he couldn’t quite place it was almost a mixture of fear, panic, and longing. He kept glancing over at the young witch his heart constricting each time. Over the years, he had learned not to dwell in his mind as it made him more bitter and had him losing focus on his mission. Without the threat of death hanging over him, Severus had started to let his mind wander more.

Thoughts that he was holding the young witch back circled. Self-loathing entered him as he listed off all the reasons Hermione would not want to marry him or start a family with him. Why on earth would the smartest witch, one who had saved the wizarding world, want to be with an ex-death eater? The thoughts kept circling, pulling him deeper.

As soon as the ceremony ended, Severus told the newlyweds congratulations before he fled to the castle.


	5. Strippers dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a saucy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, you should listen to I touch myself by Divinyls and I put a spell on you by Ertha Kitt.  
Edited by my Beta LunaRavenclaw9

Hermione sat in her seat beside Severus with tears in her eyes at the beautiful ceremony in front of her. She caught herself blushing as she imagined that one day being her and Severus getting married. She wanted a small wedding as well and took notes from Hagrid’s. Hermione was grateful she had thought ahead and put a long-lasting warming charm on her dress to keep the chilled wind out. 

When the ceremony ended, Hermione was too focused wiping away the tears to notice Severus leave so quickly. Not wanting to draw attention, she didn’t ask any questions when she couldn’t find him. Instead, she went up to the newlyweds and congratulated them on their beautiful wedding. Hagrid announced to everyone present that there was a reception set up by his hut. Hermione walked close to Harry bumping shoulders with him occasionally while Ron walked on her other side. The trek made it feel like they were little kids again, venturing to Hagrid’s to have some tea or inadvertently find out the secret to some mystery. 

Set up near his hut was a large canopy, under it was a table with assorted food and drink along with a lovely three-tiered cake fit for half-giants. Hagrid had lamented that morning, while Hermione fixed his hair, over the fact that his brother had returned to the giants after the war and couldn’t be there today. Hermione had listened with a solemn look not missing Grawp but knew how much he meant to Hagrid. Hermione told him he should have Fang stand by him during the ceremony and it had been a lovely idea, the dog had lounged by the half-giants feet for the whole ceremony.

Hermione entered the tent, she smiled as she realized the inside was charmed to play music that couldn’t be heard outside of it. During the night she kept a front up, dancing happily with Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and Bill throughout the night as well as chatting with everyone, even though she was worried about Severus. She had a detailed conversation with McGonagall about her studies for becoming an animagus. She hadn’t mentioned it to anyone else yet. Severus didn’t even know as it had been added after the timetables were handed out, and she saw no reason to bring it up to him. 

The night reached ten before everyone decided to leave. Harry and Ron helped Hermione to the castle as she ended up getting slightly sloshed, her body was not doing what her addled brain wanted it too. With the boys constantly shushing her giggling they got her to Slytherin common room, from there Ginny and Pansy met them to help the witch to her bed. The boys took their leave laughing at their friend's antics.

The girls were able to get Hermione to change into her bed clothes before helping her take out her hair. “Why did he leave?” Hermione mumbled softly some tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ginny and Pansy exchanged a confused look and shrugged deciding it was best to get the witch into bed. Tucking her in they then left as Hermione quickly drifted to sleep, her dreamless sleep potion forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked around the room as she did every night at this dead-end job. She had tied her corset tighter than usual on accident and for once she was eager to get to the stage. Her curls were teased to hang around her shoulders wildly bouncing as she walked. A lot of the men admired her backside in her leather mini skirt as she bent slightly to set down the beers. She only did this to pour in the tips later, when she was doing her dance. 

Returning to the bar she leaned against it as she waited for new customers or for the other customers to need something else. She chatted idly with the blonde bartender, she enjoyed talking to him knowing he usually preferred the customers to the staff. Draco whistled looking over to the door causing Hermione to stop talking mid-sentence to see what he was looking at.

A tall man in a black well-fitted suit led the way for a group of rich-looking men that were dressed to the nines and laughing about something. The man looked around, his dark eyes shifting over everything while not staying long on anything. Hermione studied his prominent face with a large hooked nose and pale skin, his lips looked soft. She found herself wondering if she could get him to book a private show with her as she looked over his fit frame. 

Taking action, she cut one of the other girls that worked there off who was talking to a man with long blonde hair tied back with a ribbon tied in a bow. “You’re needed at table five,” she told the girl simply before turning to the dark-haired man who was clearly in charge of this group.

“Would you like a table by the stage or in our V.I.P area, Sir?” She asked putting emphasis on the last word. 

“Front of the stage will be good,” he told her looking her over slowly. 

She suppressed a shiver as she felt his silky voice reached her ears. With a nod, she turned and led them to the table. Balancing easily on her heels she led them down the few stairs that led to the main sitting area. There was a large wrap around couch near the stage with the perfect vantage to see the acts. In front of the couch was a short coffee table for their drinks. Hermione took their orders with a wink and went back to the bar. 

“I have to go get ready can you get Pansy to serve them? I’m sure she’ll catch some of the men’s eyes from that group,” Hermione told Draco as she handed him a slip of paper with their order on it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights on the stage went out as the intro to I touch myself by Divinyls started to play. Hermione's black heels clicked against the floor as she walked out to the center of the stage. As she arrived, a spotlight shone down on her. Her hair had been tamed into a tight top bun; on her face sat a pair of spectacles, something she wore only for stripping. As the singing began she ran her hands slowly down the front of the suit jacket she was wearing. Cupping her breasts through her business jacket, she swiveled her hips to the music. As the song picked up, she pulled her hair out and swung her head around to let it fall loose. 

Popping open her jacket, she smirked as money started raining onto the stage. Her hands slid down her body once more easily gliding over her stomach dipping down to hook her fingers in the sides of her skirt. She dropped to her knees, her one hand moved to the center under her skirt. With a teasing smile, she stood back up pulling her skirt down as she did. Hermione moved closer to the edge of the stage. Her hands on her body as men slid money into her g-string. A gasp escaped her as she locked eyes with the dark-haired gentleman. Not breaking eye contact she reached behind her to unhook her bra. Cupping her breasts she left her hands there a moment before sliding them back down her body touching herself as she danced to the music. 

By the end of the song, her g-string was full and Hermione was out of breath. She bent over collecting all the crumpled money littering the stage floor. She always hated this part as the men in front of her cheered, their eyes following her practically naked form. She felt vulnerable in this moment as the high from dancing dissipated. On her way to the dressing room, a few tears fell from her eyes. 

Sitting at her station Hermione easily composed herself as she fixed her makeup. Before she could put her server outfit back on Pansy handed her a note saying she had a private dance ordered and the details for the dance. She saw the order was from a man named Severus Snape, she hoped that was the dark-haired man that showed up tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione entered the room surprised to see it lit with only candles. Usually, the men wanted full lights so they could see everything. Her heart stuttered in her chest as her eyes spotted the dark-haired man sitting on the only chair in the room. She stood before him with her black pointed witch hat. Her outfit was a tight purple and black dress that stopped at the top of her thighs, legs clad in knee-high purple socks with black heeled ankle boots. 

She felt her words get lodged in her throat as she sat in his lap. The music he requested, I put a spell on you by Ertha Kitt, started to play. She rocked her hips against his in time with the music, not being able to help it her hands reached up running through the man's soft hair. Getting up she turned and swayed her hips, lifting her dress slightly to entice him with the view. Turning, her breath hitched as he pulled her onto his lap.

“You’re not supposed to touch Sir,” she whispered as his hands ran over her sides. 

“Is that how you really feel, Miss Granger?” he asked his voice a deep husk as his hand slid up her thigh. 

Hermione stayed silent, holding her breath as his hand crept higher up her thigh. Her hands wrapped around his neck whimpering as he tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair and pulled her close for a hungry kiss. His fingers finally reached her heated core, causing her to beg as they stayed still. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck!” Hermione shouted as she sat up in bed.  
She looked around and groaned as she realized it was all a dream.


	6. Hearts exposed in a coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get defined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my Beta LunaRavenclaw9

Hermione shuffled through the week feeling numb. Severus hadn’t talked to her at all since the wedding, he even canceled their weekly meeting and wouldn’t address her in class when she tried to answer the questions. Not wanting to draw attention or relapse into shouting out answers Hermione had put her hand down and tried not to sulk. It was now Sunday afternoon as Hermione penned a letter to the dark-haired man avoiding her. 

She kept the letter simple before sealing it. Grabbing up her books she made her way to the owlery avoiding eye contact with everyone so she wouldn’t get sidetracked by pointless conversation. The chilly November wind beat against her cloak as she approached the owlery. Inside the birds were loud with chatter. Hermione still hadn’t bought an owl so she used a school owl instead of Hedwig. Hermione was grateful Harry didn’t lose her in the war as it would have been a crushing blow to him. 

Tying the letter to a small tan barn owl, Hermione gave it a fond pet before sending it off. Going to the window Hermione looked over the grounds taking slow deep breaths. She gazed over at the slow freezing Black Lake. Wrapping her arms around herself she vaguely wondered how soon it would snow. 

Turning to leave, Hermione gave a yelp as she bumped into a tall figure. “Oh Harry you startled me,” she told him as she fixed the scarf around her neck. 

“Sorry ‘Mione,” Harry told her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you doing up here?”

“Oh...um I was sending a letter to...Flourish and Blotts, ordering some new books. You know me, never too many books,” she said laughing nervously as she backed towards the door. “Well, I should go, see you later Harry,” Hermione told him as she tried to nonchalantly dash out the door. 

She could feel Harry’s confusion float behind her as she hurried to get inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in the back of Canselet’s Java, drumming her fingers against the wooden table. As it came closer to the time she picked for the meet up she worried he’d stand her up. She stared into the fire, sipping her hot cocoa as she tried not to get lost in her insecurities. Every time the bell on the front door jingled Hermione’s gaze would shoot over hoping it was him. She chose a time later in the night so no students would be out and see them together. 

Half an hour past the meetup time Hermione rose from her seat when the jingle went off stopping her heart for a moment. She slowly looked up meeting the dark eyes she had gazed into so many times. Sitting back down, Hermione held her breath as he walked back to her table. His cloak hood was pulled up hiding his identity from most of the patrons, Hermione thought it enhanced the dark side of him, that thought sending a warmth to settle between her legs.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I had some detentions tonight,” he told her simply as he took a seat across from her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I hadn’t realized. Would you like me to grab you a drink?” she asked already out of her seat to make her way to the counter. 

She hadn’t felt this uneasy in years, dread filling her stomach as she was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of all the reasons he would end whatever it was they had. She refused to let any tears fall, even as his hand shot out, gripping her wrist. 

“No, please sit. We should talk,” he told her his voice flat. 

“About what?” she couldn’t chance looking at his face as she took her seat again.

“Well you could start, your letter said you wanted to talk,” Severus answered leaning back in his chair.

“I just, it seems like you’ve been avoiding me all week. “No," she paused, determination settling onto her face before continuing with a steely resolve, "you have been avoiding me and if you want someone older, more experienced, prettier I get it. I get if you hate that we have to be in the dark with our whatever this is. If you don’t want me any more than tell me because my head has been telling me plenty all week! Running through everything I could have possibly done to make you mad and it’s breaking my heart. Severus just tell me what you want!” 

By the end of her speech, Hermione’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and anger, her eyes filled with tears she refused to shed. She had kept her voice low but put all of her emotions into each word.

“For a know-it-all, you’re quite daft,” Severus drawled as he tried not to expose how shocked he was by her words.

Hermione practically hissed at him in frustration. She was about to tear him a new one when he held up his hands to stop her.

Taking her hands in his, he began to explain, ”I do not want someone older, you're experienced enough, and there’s no one prettier in my eyes. I have been avoiding you you’re right.” He shot her a look to silence her as she went to interrupt. 

“I have been avoiding you because I am an old, insecure, cynical man. When I saw Hagrid getting married I realized I wanted that, I want to start a family. I want to do all that with you, Hermione. Then I realized that I would be holding you back from your great future, I would be dragging you through the mud as I tied you to me. Then all I could think was, why would you want someone like me? I’m much older than you and, well the list goes on Hermione. I looked at you every day this week, torn between longing and self-disgust. I was late because of the detentions but also because I couldn’t stand the thought of coming here and hearing you confirm everything I had been thinking about myself.” Severus paused collecting his thoughts.

“Then here I sit, listening to you tear yourself down and I want to shake you, you silly witch. Of course, I want you. How could I want anyone else? If you decide this is too much I will let you go, but I will not be with someone else. Hermione, I am damaged. I want you to think carefully before committing to being my girlfriend because this will not be the last time there is a misunderstanding or insecurity in me,” Severus turned his eyes to the table as he tried to keep his self-hate from suffocating him.

“Severus look at me,” Hermione whispered her hands now gripping his tight.

She worried her lip with her teeth as she waited. Finally, he looked up meeting his dark eyes with her chocolate ones, she gave him a small smile trying to reassure him.

“I know it’s going to be a tough road Severus but this week showed me I really don’t want to be without you. I would love to be your girlfriend even if we tell no one...if you’ll have me that is,” she told him shooting him a sheepish smile. 

Severus shot her a playful glare before pulling her into a soft kiss, knowing everyone had left during their conversation. “Of course I want you, foolish minx,” he told her with a small chuckle. “We should head back.” 

He pulled her up as he stood, leaving a few galleons on the table he led her from the coffee shop into the quiet night where they were met with the first snowfall of the year. They walked to the castle in silence his arm tight around her causing her to lean against him as they walked in the silence that came with snow. Neither of them pulled away as they reached the entrance; they silently agreed everyone would be in bed so it would be safe. Little did they know green eyes had pondered over a map as they took in their names appearing together and following each other down to the dungeons.


	7. Let's take a holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature content towards the end of the chapter.  
Edited by my Beta LunaRavenclaw9

It was almost a week before Christmas as Hermione sat across from Severus like she did every Friday. She handed him her scrolls on how to help werewolves get equal rights. Instead of reading them over right there, as usual, Severus set them aside before taking her hands in his. 

“I know we have not been together long but I was hoping you would accept my offer to come home with me for Christmas?” He asked her, his silk voice hiding his uncertainty. 

“Oh Severus that would be lovely. I have to make an appearance though at the Weasley’s Christmas feast. I don’t have to stay long, then we can have a nice meal together,” she told him, a large smile on her face as she thought of all the things they could do on holiday.

Hermione walked around the desk pulling him into a passionate kiss. She knew how hard it was for him to let people into his world and it meant a lot that she would get to see his home. Sitting in his lap they talked about everything they could do on holiday, and Severus made the mention he would make a trip to see Narcissa and Draco during the holiday. As time passed, Hermione started to yawn, with one last kiss she made her way to her dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you want to stay with me at Grimmauld Place for the holiday, Hermione?” Harry asked her the next morning at breakfast.

Hermione’s heart stuttered for a second as she tried to think of something.

“She can’t Potter she’ll be staying with me and mother in our new manor. It’s a bit smaller than the last but I’m eager to show it off. Of course, she’ll still be attending the Christmas feast, wouldn’t want her missing that,” Draco drawled as he sat down beside her. 

By his mannerisms Hermione could tell this was actually Draco, she had to wonder what he was playing at. Nonetheless, she was grateful for this excuse, not knowing what else she would have been able to tell Harry. Her best friend looked her over a moment, his face blank, before shrugging. 

“I hope you have fun Hermione, what you see in that Prat, I’ll never know but I hope you know, I’d accept any choice you make,” He told her his words heavy with meaning. 

She wasn’t sure his exact meaning but nodded before biting into her toast. She ate in silence trying to think of a nice gift to give Harry to make up for all the secrets she was keeping. Draco’s hand rested on her waist, causing her to look up at the head table frequently. Hermione didn't realize Harry noticed since he kept his comments to himself. He knew she would tell him in her own time so he excused himself and left for Ravenclaw Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with Draco in tow. After Harry had left the table last week she made Draco discreetly tell her what was going on. He told her he knew of her actual plans and that she would be riding with his mother and him to their new manor to keep up appearances. From there she would meet up with her person and they would ride off into the sunset, Draco finished dramatically. Hermione gave him a playful smack, laughing as she thanked him. He bumped his shoulder against hers and told her it was no problem.

Hermione found an empty compartment, glad she wouldn’t have to play the happy couple for the trip. Her spirits were dashed quickly as Harry and Luna entered the compartment holding hands. He informed her that the others had filled up a compartment already and everywhere else was full. She nodded before pulling out a book to read, her trick to avoiding everything. 

Thankfully, everyone left Hermione to her book. Luna had pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and Harry had reluctantly started a conversation with Draco about Quidditch. Hermione was easily able to tune them out, even as the conversation got heated. By the end of the train ride, she had changed into a simple blue dress with a wrap and warm stockings under it. When she returned to the compartment she found Draco had switched spots and was sitting close to Harry as they discussed trick moves for chasers to use, as both Draco and Harry were coaching again this year. This was the first year Harry was coaching new players he had never worked with before. Ron had been uneasy at first but took up coaching for Gryffindor. 

Draco was the first to stand as the train came to a halt. Harry stood up as well, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at how physically close the two were to each other. Harry had grown quite a bit over the years, as did Draco, so they stood almost eye to eye with each other. Draco stood maybe an inch taller in the end. Hermione gave a cough after a moment to draw the boys back to reality.

“Yes, well, mother is waiting,” Draco said with a nod.

Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand leading her off the train in a rush. Hermione wanted to shout at him to wait but didn’t, instead hoping they would bypass the swarm of students departing the train. She thanked him through pants as she tried to catch her breath once they were off the train. 

“You’re so dramatic sometimes, Granger,” Draco laughed as he took them to gather their bags.

Both of them had packed fairly light or in Hermione’s case, she was good at undetectable extension charms. She had left Crookshanks back at the castle. The cat was getting on in years and she worried about him traveling a lot. Hermione had been so happy to get her cat back when the war was over after leaving him with the Weasley’s while they were on the run. 

She could feel eyes on her as she walked hand in hand with Draco. She wondered how astounded people would be if she was holding her real boyfriend’s hand. They soon reached Narcissa Malfoy, who surprisingly had a warm smile as she stood with her hands held in front of her. The older woman had her hair down pinned back slightly and was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that looked like it had been styled in the fifties. She wore it well as Narcissa had always oozed sophistication, though she seemed more relaxed than Hermione had ever seen her before. 

“Hello, Miss Granger. I’m glad you’ll be joining us for the holiday,” Narcissa greeted warmly and loud enough so those listening would know what they were staring at.

“Thank you, Ms. Malfoy. You can call me Hermione,” the younger witch told Narcissa as butterflies danced in her stomach.

The other woman had never directly hurt Hermione and she was grateful to the older witch for saving Harry, but this whole charade seemed weird to her. With a smile, the recently divorced Malfoy led them to the car waiting for them out front. Narcissa herself didn’t drive and after the war had taken up doing more muggle things-the richer muggle things-like hiring a driver. They rode in silence, none of them knowing what to discuss. 

“I hope you’re serious about him. I’ve been friends with Severus for a long time, well as close a friend as he allows. I don’t want to see him hurt, he’s never been with anyone serious before. Probably because of the bloody war,” Narcissa sniffed. 

Draco tried to hide the shock of hearing his mother cursing. He chose to stay out of the conversation; though he didn’t want his godfather to get hurt, he also didn’t want his new friend to get hurt as he was starting to really care for her. 

“I have no intention of hurting him. I know this relationship with him will have many ups and downs but I am here for him. I want to be with him for a long time,” Hermione told the older witch, conviction thick in her voice. 

Narcissa surprised the younger witch by patting her hand, “Let’s hope it’s a long time indeed dear,” the older witch told her as the car stopped. 

The driver came around opening their doors. Much to her relief Severus was standing there waiting for her. She quickly ran to him hugging him tight as for once she could be with him, without judgment. 

“Would you two like to stay for a tour and tea?” Narcissa asked as she reached the couple, Draco behind her, holding the bags. 

“Not today we should be getting to my home. We’ll return some time during the holiday,” Severus answered for them as he took Hermione’s bag. “We’ll be sidelong apparating to Cokeworth where I live,” Severus informed her.

Hermione nodded getting into position, taking his arm, she quickly felt the pull of apparition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun hung low in the sky over the snow-covered town. The buildings lined the streets in rows. It was a large town in need of some TLC but Hermione still found it charming. 

“It used to be worse. After the war people returned, others found out about the cheap houses and moved in. They restarted the old mill, we got the river cleaned up and fixed up the street lamps. Still needs a lot of work but what doesn’t these days,” Severus drawled as he led her to Spinner’s End. 

They finally stopped in front of the last house on the street. It looked like all the others though not as run down. Severus waved his hands to let down the wards so they could enter. Unlocking the door discreetly, he opened it and motioned for Hermione to enter. There was a small entryway she stepped into as she made room for Severus to move around her. He motioned for her to give him her wrap and showed her where to store her shoes. 

Severus then led her into the sitting room where Hermione’s breath hitched upon entering. The walls were covered with books causing her eyes to light up. She was slightly caught off guard when she noticed there were no doors. Severus smiled at her confusion, walking over to one of the bookcases he pushed on it to reveal a doorway where a staircase was hidden. He motioned for her to follow him upstairs. 

Upstairs Severus showed her two guest rooms, a bathroom, before ending with the Master bedroom.

“This is my room, you can choose any of the three rooms to stay in,” he told her simply as he stared into her chocolate eyes wondering if she understood his offer.  
Hermione stayed silent a light blush coloring her cheeks as she looked around the room. It was spotless, everything in its place and not a speck of dust to be seen. The bed was a queen covered with a black comforter. She stepped over to it sitting on the edge of it. It was just the right firmness to her not too hard but she also didn’t sink into it. Hermione ran her hand over the blanket while looking over the rest of the room. 

There was another large bookshelf on the far wall, full of books, though these seemed to be works of fiction. Next to the bed was an end table and beside that sat an old oak dresser. The wall across from the door held a set of large windows, looking out towards the old mill with its tall chimney blowing smoke. By the bookshelf was another door she figured led to the bathroom. The room was very much like Severus Snape dark and simple on the surface, but Hermione could tell this room held as many secrets as the house and the man himself did. 

“I think this bed fits me best,” Hermione told him, though they both knew she didn’t try the others. “As long as you don’t mind sharing,”

“I don’t,” he replied simply, he turned to face the bookshelves, as his blood rushed towards his trousers. “We should get something to eat.” 

“So you’ll be eating out?” Hermione asked with a giggle as she walked up behind him, her hands running over his chest. 

“You are a saucy minx, Miss Granger,” he growled, before leading her back downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felt like she was floating after returning from her first wonderful dinner alone with Severus. They had discussed potion techniques and she talked animatedly about some of the muggle things she was interested in. The whole time they listened to each other with rapt interest, never once did Hermione feel she was boring him, which had her cheeks coloring several times throughout dinner. She was surprised and grateful he hadn’t brought up her parents at all and she steered away from anything involving the war. 

She followed him upstairs her hand holding his as everything was dark, just the tip of his wand lighting their way. Arriving in the Master bedroom Severus told her to use the bathroom while he went and used the guest one. With a nod, Hermione lit her wand before wandering over to the door. Stepping into the bathroom she was relieved to find a light switch. She had wondered if the house had electricity since it didn’t work well with magic. Canceling her spell Hermione flipped the switch to reveal an immaculate bathroom. 

There was a large mirror over a grey marbled sink that sat with a wooden cabinet around the base. Near the sink was a toilet and across the room was a large clawfoot tub. In the corner near the tub was an enclosed shower. Hermione dug through her bag pulling out a black silk nightgown she had bought a week ago. Pansy had insisted on taking her shopping when word got back to her that Hermione was staying with Draco during the holiday.  
Letting her curls hang loose Hermione did her business and freshened up before slipping on the nightgown. She sat her bag on the edge of the counter as she picked up her wand to head back to the bedroom. Hermione gasped slightly as she saw the room was lit with soft candlelight. Severus was standing at the end of the bed in a pair of boxers, they made her giggle softly as she noticed the little snakes on them. 

“Draco bought them for me...I...usually sleep naked,” Severus drawled his boxers tenting slightly as he took in the young witch before him.  
He had always thought her pretty in an appropriate way but his thoughts were anything but appropriate at that moment. As she neared him, he pulled her close groaning as she brushed against his growing appendage. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to until you’re ready,” he told her seriously as he wrapped her in his arms. 

“Let’s climb into bed and take it slow,” she whispered, standing on tiptoes to kiss him properly they both moaned softly as she rubbed against him. 

Climbing into bed Hermione was the first to initiate the kissing, her hands feeling his bare chest for the first time. Moans escaped her as his lips moved along her jaw and over her neck. 

“Severus!” she gasped as his hand moved to cup her breast through her nightgown.

His fingers teased over her nipples hardening them to points under the fabric. Her nails dragged over his back lightly as she moaned in pleasure. A part of her wanted more but she found herself saying they should stop before things got too heated. Severus panted above her a moment as he collected himself. With a nod, he gave her a passionate kiss before laying back beside her. He pulled the young witch close thanking the universe for this second chance at life. 

Hermione fell asleep with her head on his chest never having felt so safe before.


	8. The Christmas season reveals secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's secrets start slowly coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my Beta LunaRavenclaw9. Also, more may be added to this chapter at a later date.

The next morning Hermione woke in Severus’ arms feeling content as she looked over his face. He had never looked so peaceful before. She laid with him a while before trying to get up. His arm stayed tight around her, keeping her in place as she wiggled against him. 

“It’s Christmas Morning, we should get up,” she whispered against his chest. 

“It will still be Christmas in an hour,” he told her with a grunt. 

“I have to pee though,” she told him with a laugh as she tried once more to get out of his arms. 

With a huff, he released her from his hold and rolled over. Hermione let out a giggle as she climbed out of bed, fixing her nightgown as it had shifted during the night. She was surprised to find the room still warm, the hardwood only slightly cool under her cool feet. After finishing, she fixed her hair a bit before returning to the room. Hermione was surprised to see Severus sitting up in bed with a beautifully wrapped box sitting on his lap. 

“What’s this?” she asked sitting next to him. 

“Open it,” he said simply as he set it in her lap.

With a smile, Hermione picked up her wand casting Accio to bring her the present she had gotten him. She held out the elegant green box for him to open. Opening their gifts at the same time, inside Hermione’s was an intricate silver necklace with two charms on it, a snake and a lion. 

“To symbolize your past and present, selves. You were always such a beautiful lioness and now you are also a strikingly beautiful snake,” Severus told her as he helped her put it on. 

Turning to his box Severus was surprised to find a few things inside of it. There was a grey cotton sweater he pulled out and under that was hand-knitted gloves and hat that were black. 

“Before I...obliviated my parents...to keep them safe during the war, I had my mom show me some knitting techniques and I grabbed some of my mom's books. So when we were on the run I knit to keep my mind busy. After the war, I kept doing it to ease my anxiety. I just figured with the cold weather, and I never see you wearing anything, so I wanted to keep you warm.” Hermione rambled as she played with the blanket covering her legs.

Severus moved the stuff, pushing her gently into the bed. “I love them, my creative witch,” he told her before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stood by the door wearing a green wrap dress under her red wool coat, knee-high boots protecting her legs, as Severus put a grey hat over her tamed mane. She grabbed her bag filled with gifts before putting her Slytherin scarf around her neck and grey gloves on her small hands. Severus nodded before giving her a chaste kiss, the plan was she would apparate to the Weasley’s and after she was through there she would floo to the Malfoy’s where Severus would be waiting. 

Taking a deep breath trying to settle her nerves that she felt were completely unnecessary, she stepped outside into the fresh snow. Making sure the coast was clear she took off for the Burrow. Appearing on the outskirts of the property, Hermione made the short trek to the door, her mind full. She wondered how many people Molly was hosting this year and if Fred and George were going to give samples of new products as gifts again. They had been so lucky when Percy had blocked the spell that was close to causing his brother's death. With Percy’s heroics, he was easily forgiven for being such a snob before. 

Molly opened the door, immediately pulling Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione hugged her back softly before pulling away. The older witch led her into the house, informing Hermione she was the last to arrive and food would be served shortly. Everyone was gathered in the living room, everyone being: all of the Weasley’s and their respective significant others. Fleur was sporting a small baby bump- everyone had found out weeks ago via owl that she was pregnant- as she sat next to Bill looking slightly ill. The twins were busy entertaining Ginny and Blaise with their tales of unusual sales. 

Hermione hung up her coat before joining everyone. She was surprised to see Pansy was there and gathered they had finally told everyone she and Ron were dating. Percy was deep in conversation with his father, from what she could gather it was about some new Ministry laws coming into effect over the coming year. 

She stood awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit beside Harry and Luna. 

“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” Harry greeted her as they made room on the love seat for her. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Hermione told him thinking this was a much better Christmas than their last one, looking over his parent’s graves. 

“Where’s your date?” Harry asked innocently as he sipped his hot cider.

“I didn’t really think to bring him,” she answered simply trying to keep her words honest. 

“Yes, it would have been interesting to see him in the Burrow,” Harry emphasized, trying to hint to Hermione he knew who they were both talking about. 

“Food’s ready!” Molly called out, stopping Harry from asking any more questions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“The food was wonderful, Molly,” Hermione told her once they were all back in the living room ready to exchange gifts. 

Molly thanked her before instructing everyone to take turns handing out their gifts. Hermione handed hers out quickly, thankful she had kept Luna’s and Pansy’s gifts in her bag as well. She had a gift for everyone including Angelina who was dating both of the twins, which only Molly seemed to think was improper. After all the gifts were handed out Hermione had a sizeable pile next to her. They took turns unwrapping, each person oohing and awing as they got excited about their gifts. 

Hermione piled her gifts in her bag carefully, most of them were books but she got a beautiful set of earrings from Harry and, as she had guessed, some new products from the twins. Making a show of checking the time she told everyone she should be getting back, that she still had to exchange gifts with Draco and his mother. Putting her coat and accessories back on, she took turns hugging everyone goodbye, leaving Harry for last. 

“Tell your man I said Happy Christmas, oh and tell Draco too,” Harry whispered as he hugged Hermione.

She stepped into the floo masking her shock, she shouted Malfoy Manor and was whisked away in green flames. Severus was standing there waiting for her which made her briefly wonder if he had stood there the whole time. Brushing off her dress she faced him with concern clear on her face. 

“He knows,” she told the older gentleman, leaving him with a look of confusion. 

“Who knows what?” he asked taking her hand in his as he started to lead her to the sitting room.

“Harry knows...about us,” Hermione answered trying to hold back her panic.

“I see, well we’ll deal with that when we return to school,” Severus answered simply snuffing out his own anxiety, today would not be ruined by a Potter. 

Hermione took in the Manor as they walked. It was warmer in both temperature and atmosphere than the last Manor the Malfoy’s owned. The walls were wood instead of cold marble and every room seemed to have a fireplace that was lit. The floors were marble and Hermione enjoyed the soft tap of their shoes against it. As they entered the sitting room she noted the ceilings weren’t as high either. She was surprised to find the sitting room carpeted with a soft cream color. One wall held a bookshelf while the others held various paintings. The Malfoy’s were gathered near a small tree elegantly decorated with a few presents under it. 

Severus took her coat, resting it on the back of a wingbacked chair that matched the ones the others were sitting in. “How was your visit?” Severus asked her as he took the empty chair next to her. 

“It was lovely actually. Not a lot of talking as I arrived right before dinner and then we unwrapped presents. I left shortly after, wanting to get back to you. I also didn’t want to keep you waiting,” she said turning at the end to address the Malfoy’s.

“Think nothing of it, dear, we had a lovely meal while you were gone. If you’d like we can exchange gifts now?” Narcissa asked her as she flashed Hermione a warm smile.

Hermione nodded, turning towards her bag, she cast Accio, summoning their gifts. She passed a round box to Narcissa and a rectangle to Draco. In return, she was handed two packages which mildly surprised her. Severus and the Malfoy’s exchanged gifts as well. 

“If you don’t like it, I can exchange it and order you something else,” Hermione told Narcissa sheepishly as the older witch pulled out a hat. 

The hat was black with white trim in the middle. The brim was wide and Hermione thought it would accent her features nicely, there was a jeweled brooch pinned to the hat, adding to its charm. Narcissa placed the hat on her head before conjuring a mirror. With a smile, she turned her head this way and that to see how it looked from all angles.

“I love it Hermione, thank you,” Narcissa told her guest before turning to Draco to see what he had received.

Draco unwrapped a leather-bound journal. “Thanks, Granger, always wanted one,” he snarked with a small smirk on his face. 

“Don’t be ungrateful I figured you could use it to take note of any experiments you do. We both know you’re a smart man Draco. You could even put Quidditch plays in there,” she remarked as she opened her gift from him. 

“Oh Draco, thank you,” Hermione told him softly as she opened the package to find a book on animagus transformation along with a silver leather-bound journal and a new quill. 

“I guess great minds think alike,” Draco told her, a smug look on his face that withered slightly under his godfather’s gaze. 

Opening the next package Hermione found herself pulling out a silver gown with off the shoulder straps. “Wow Ms. Malfoy this is too much,” she said in shock as she looked over the beautiful gown. 

“Please call me Narcissa, and after everything that’s happened, well, it’s no trouble at all. I hope we can see more of you and Severus, once school is out, you know I enjoy hosting events,” the older woman said as she looked upon the couple. 

“Yes, that would be nice,” Hermione said looking over at Severus with a small smile. 

After the rest of the gifts were opened they sat talking, enjoying each other's company. Severus asked about the book which caused Hermione to come clean about her animagus classes. She inquired how Draco knew of them to which he said McGonagall had mentioned it in passing while he had been asking her about extra classes to take. 

As the sun set, Severus decided they should retire back to his house. Hermione thanked both the Malfoy’s again giving them tentative hugs. She was slightly surprised by how hard Draco returned her hug. They decided to floo back to his house. As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, Severus pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“Happy Christmas my beautiful witch,” Severus whispered before leading her in a silent dance through the dimly lit sitting room.


	9. Ring in the New Year with the wrong one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry holds a New Years eve ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited please forgive any mistakes

The day before they were due back an envelope arrived for each of them, Hermione’s had been forwarded from Malfoy Manor. She knew what it would say as they had poured over Severus’ that morning. It was an invitation to the Ministry ball being held for New years eve. Everyone who was involved in the war and their dates were invited. The Ministry wanted to start the new year off right with a celebration. She had asked the bold question if they should attend together. Severus shook his head, school wasn’t over and he didn’t want McGonagall to be put in a compromising situation. If their relationship came out while she was still a student, no matter her age, the reactions could be wide-ranging. 

Hermione hated it but she agreed, she didn’t want her relationship with Severus to get anyone in trouble. They weren’t doing anything wrong but she understood why some people may think they were. She wrote Draco a letter sending it as her invitation arrived, delivered by his great horned owl. She hoped he was willing to keep the fake couple routine going in the very public eye. Severus told Hermione he would escort Narcissa to the gala as a lady of her standing didn’t go alone. She felt some insecurities well up inside her but quashed them quickly instead, focusing on the time she had left privately with Severus. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione hadn’t planned on wearing her gown from Narcissa so soon but she was grateful to have it. It hung down just inches above the floor thanks to her black high-heels she was wearing under it. She fixed her curls into a pinned back half-up look with her curls spiraling neatly down. It had taken her a few hours to get it all properly in place. When she was done with her hair she adorned herself with all her new jewelry, the earrings from Harry were silver teardrops with rubies embedded in the ends. 

Severus stood by the end of the bed with his mouth slightly agape as he took in the sight before him. Hermione blushed taking the older man’s stunned demeanor. He was wearing the same suit he had worn to Hagrid’s wedding and Hermione had to stop herself from undressing him. Severus’ hands landed on her hips for a moment before moving up to her breasts, pawed at them softly, eliciting a moan from her. 

“I’ll kill Draco if he touches you. It’s a shame we have to head to the Malfoy’s so soon,” he told her his voice husked with lust. 

“Maybe you can unwrap me after the party Severus,” Hermione purred, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss earning her a growl. With a giggle she grabbed her bag and coat, making her way downstairs. Once outside they apparated together to the Malfoy’s Manor. Draco and Narcissa stood outside waiting for them a warming charm on them to stave of the chilly wind. Draco was the epitome of Slytherin Prince in his black suit, his tie and vest were green highlighting his stormy grey eyes. His hair was slicked back reaching the bottom of his neck. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive, but he was no Severus, who she was drawn to in every way. 

Narcissa was a sight herself wearing an elegant peach wrap dress with a matching shawl. The older woman’s blonde hair was styled in a french braid, her beauty was only highlighted with the warm smile she now wore as she took Severus’ arm. Hermione was happy the older witch was for once in her life finding freedom, Draco had told Hermione what as expected of purebloods as they grew up and how they were always supposed to appear emotionless and perfect. It still stung as Hermione looked on the couple and thought how perfect they looked together. 

Draco pulled her out of her thoughts as he moved to apparate with her. Clinging to his arm Hermione went with them, they arrived at the special entrance the Ministry had set up for the night. Instead of walking through the Ministry everyone directly entered into a grand ballroom the Ministry had for events such as this. The room was already filled with people that worked at the Ministry and the many people that had fought and helped in the war. 

Hermione clung slightly to Draco as they waded through the crowd, gathering stares and whispers as they went. Draco took them over to the refreshment hadning Hermione a water as she was on the verge of a panic attack. Draco stood blocking her from people trying to talk to her, instead he talked to her about the plans he had for going abroad after graduation. Feeling better she quietly thanked Draco, who just gave a small nod as he continued talking. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to look up at Harry, “Can I have this dance?” he asked offering her his hand. 

Draco shrugged when Hermione looked to him, with a smile she accepted her long-time friend’s hand following him to the dance floor. Harry had improved his dancing skills quite a bit as he led her around the dance floor. They moved in a classic waltz, Hermione taking the time looked around for Severus. A frown tugged at her lips as she noticed Severus dancing with Narcissa. She knew they would have to but once again seeing how beautiful they were together she wondered in the back of her mind if she was holding him back. 

“Why aren’t you here with him? I know, so I figured you would be here together instead of faking it with Draco,” Harry whispered near her ear so no one would see his lips or listen in on their conversation. 

“It’s not just you Harry, I worried about telling you during school because I didn’t know how you would react. It’s so much more than that though we don’t want McGonagall or Severus to get in trouble. Since I’m still in school, people may think that stuff was happening before the war, but it wasn’t!” Hermione exclaimed quietly as their dance shifted to the salsa. 

“I know that ‘Mione, I was with you, all the time,” he replied keeping up with the music easily much to Hermione’s surprise. 

“I’m glad you know though Harry. I hate lying to you,” she whispered as he dipped her. 

“I still think he’s a prat and I admire his sacrifices but I guess I don’t know him very well outside his horrible manners in teaching, though I’ll begrudge he’s been a bit better at it, and those memories he showed me. Maybe someday when you’re married with kids I can sit and chat with him,” Harry chuckled as she smacked him playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felt more relaxed after her chat with Harry and was surprised Draco wanted to spend the rest of the night dancing with her. She watched as Severus danced with Narcissa several more times before passing her around to dance with several other men throughout the night. This made her feel slightly better. Every time someone tried to cut in on her and Draco dancing he would tell them to shove off, making Hermione giggle at his brash manner. Severus never once asked to dance which was for the best, as dancing with him would have given everything away. Shortly before midnight, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, came on stage ready to make a speech. They took a pause everyone turning to the stage. 

“Thank you, everyone, for joining together tonight. This is how we want to go into the coming year, all of us united. It has been so long that the bloodlines have been separated by hate and it will no longer stand in our world. In this coming year, the Ministry will be implementing some new laws that will hopefully get everything back on track.” The Minister announced. 

“With that said let the count down begin! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!” The Minister and everyone shouted.

Draco surprised Hermione pulling her into a deep kiss his tongue snaking in as she gasped. She discreetly stomped his foot to get him to stop as she made sure she didn’t kiss him back. The tall blonde smirked down at her once he pulled back, he winked before telling her “Happy New Year, Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes freeing herself from his grasp, she tried not to stomp angrily as she made her way to the ladies room. A squeak escaped her as she was abruptly pulled into an alcove. Before she could hex the assailent she felt familiar lips against hers. She kissed Severus back pressing against him to make sure they were properly hidden. 

“I’m going to kill the little brat,” Severus told her as he ended the kiss. 

Hermione giggled shaking her head, “I don’t want to have to visit you in Azkaban. How much longer should we stay?” 

“We can go now, I’ll leave while you’re in the bathroom, then you can bid Draco goodbye, no more kisses, and we will meet at my home. We can ring in the new year there if you’d like,” he whispered the last part as he moved her up against the wall. 

“I think I’d like that Mr. Snape,” Hermione whispered giving him a chaste kiss. 

Severus took a step back looking over the younger witch, “you really are the most beautiful witch in the world,” he told her before leaving the alcove.

Hermione shook her head trying to snuff out the butterflies in her stomach. She went to the bathroom freshening up for a bit before returning to the ballroom. She found Draco easily, surprisingly he was talking to Harry. The two stood to the side of the room their heads inclined towards each other as if they were having an intimate conversation. As she grew closer they separated both of them smiling over at her. 

“I’m going to leave Draco, I’ll see you both on the train tomorrow,” Hermione told the blonde as she looked suspiciously between the two males, “tell your mother I said goodnight.”

“Of course, Darling,” Draco smirked catching her off guard he pulled her into another kiss. “Goodnight, love,” he purred letting Hermione go. 

She huffed, quietly bidding Harry goodnight when all she wanted was to smack Draco with her bag. Hermione walked outside as she put her coat on, not missing that the two men started up their conversation once more, or that Harry’s gaze had burned into them as he watched Draco kiss her. Shaking her head Hermione apparated directly to the house, figuring it was late enough no muggles would be outside. Thankfully she was correct, stowing her things in the foyer Hermione made her way upstairs. Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed his suit jacket open and his shirt half unbuttoned. 

Hermione pouted as she walked over to him, “I wanted to undress you,” she whispered as she traced her finger over his exposed collarbone. 

“There’s still plenty to undress, kitten,” Severus replied as he reached behind her, taking the zipper between his fingers he dragged it down slowly. 

Hermione hummed softly as the dress loosened, she held her hands to her chest keeping it in place. He leaned forward his lips tracing along her collarbone, moving slowly up her neck. His tongue laved the shell of her ear elicinting moans from her as his hands removed hers. The gown dropped to the floor leaving Hermione in only heels and a pair of black lace panties. Severus leaned back taking in the sight before him, before thanking the universe for blessing him with the beautiful witch before him. 

His lips latched around her left nipple, his tongue playing with it lightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her breath came in uneven pants as he teased her switching between breasts often to make sure they both got attention. 

“Severus,” she whimpered needing more but not sure what to ask for. 

Taking the lead silently Severus moved them so she was laying on the bed her panties and heels discarded. He looked upon her promising she could undress him next time as he threw his clothes to the floor. He hovered over her his fingers tracing over the left side of her body down to the small patch of curls between her legs. With a look, he asked her permission, she answered by opening her legs, her eyes pleading for more. His fingers happily explored her wet treasure, a groan leaving his mouth as he felt how tight she was around his two fingers. 

Leaning down his nose nudged at her clit as his tongue lapped up her juices. Hermione moaned her hips bucking slightly as she gripped the sheets. It had been years since she had been with anyone. Her first was Krum and after that, no one caught her interest enough. She had come close with Ron but he would always say something to turn her off before they got to into it. Severus cleared all those thoughts from her mind as his tongue went to work on her. Before she knew it the coil snapped and she came undone easily beneath him. 

He leaned up kissing her softly, she was a bit stunned that she enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips. At her sigh, he deepened the kiss, her eyes opened slightly as his cock pressed against her entrance. 

“We can stop now if you wish my little lioness, I won’t hold it against you,” Severus told her softly as he broke the kiss his dark eyes looking down upon her. 

She took the moment to look him over, her hands grazing over his various scars and they were numerous. Her fingers trailed over his dark mark, she knew he was ashamed of it as was Draco but neither had found a way to remove it yet. Her eyes and fingers trailed lower, her finger dancing along his happy trail. Hermione’s eyes took in just how large he was hard, slightly longer than average and thicker than most her hand wrapped around him, her eyes meeting his once more. Hermione slowly stroked him, watching his pleasure. 

Lining him up with her entrance, Hermione pushed forward hissing softly at the slight burn of being filled after such a long time. Severus leaned down capturing her lips once more as he thrust forward slightly before pulling back. He moved slowly taking his time before he was finally fully inside, giving Hermione time to adjust to his size. She dug her nails into his back as soft moans escaped her the mix of pain and pleasure catching her off guard. Severus started picking up the pace as the witch beneath him begged for it. He moved her legs over his shoulders entering her deeper as he pinned her hands to the bed. 

Hermione arched her back her nails digging into the sheets as her moans became louder with each thrust. She felt the coil tightening as she begged him to go harder, she looked up watching the pleasure on Severus’ face and a thought hit her as her climax crashed over her, causing her to cry out his name. Severus pulled out spraying his seed on the bed. Panting, he leaned over to grab his wand. After cleaning up the bed and themselves, Severus pulled the young witch into his arms. His lips rested on her neck as he whispered his thanks to her. She turned hiding her face against his chest as she chose to keep her epiphany to herself.


	10. Detention with the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited please forgive any mistakes

The Great Hall was loud with chatter as the morning mail was delivered, many people receiving the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a large moving picture of people dancing. The article told all about the ball and the Minister’s speech. Hermione herself was horrified when she turned the page and found a picture of Draco kissing her. That article read a lot like something Rita Skeeter would have written, however, it was signed by some gentleman Hermione had never heard of. With a huff, she crumpled up the paper, she resisted setting in on fire. Everyone around her was clearly enjoying gossiping about them being a couple. 

A dark presence loomed behind Hermione as she began to eat her breakfast. She turned looking up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. “Miss Granger I would think by now you would know not to throw fits. Did they not get your good side?” Severus sneered down at her.

Hermione blushed a little as she half glared at her Professor, “No they,-”

“Talking back to your superiors Miss Granger tsk tsk, maybe a detention tonight will correct that attitude of yours. See if we can put some...Slytherin in you after all,” Severus told her walking off before she had the chance to reply. 

Hermione turned in her seat pressing her thighs together. She didn’t have to fake mad though as all the detentions he had given he so far was marring her reputation. She ignored all the questions and comments from the students around her as she stewed over her breakfast. She would show her professor who he was messing with. 

That day Hermione was lucky to have potions class and used it fully to her advantage. She had magically shortened her skirt a few inches, just enough to draw his eyes as she went to get her ingredients. She made sure only he was looking as she reached up for some eye of newt, flashing her white panties to him. When she returned to her table she innocently popped a few buttons on her uniform to attract his attention once more. She watched his eyes narrow as he caught on to her game. Turning back to his papers he ignored her the rest of class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had fixed her skirt and shirt the minute she left class and spent the rest of the day wondering how she could get back at her boyfriend for her detention. Nothing came to her by the time she arrived at dinner though and she was debating on outsourcing ideas from Draco and Harry were talking to each other more than they had in all the years they’d known each other. She shook her head as she sat beside Draco, Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

“What do you think Professor Snape is going to do to you...I mean have you do in detention?” Draco asked a sly smirk on his face at his choice of words. 

She swatted at Draco’s arm choosing not to encourage him with a remark. Instead, she dished up some pasta. She tried to keep up with their conversation but she realized they were talking about Quidditch and tuned them out. Ginny sat next to her halfway through dinner looking like she had just been caught in a tornado. 

“Alright there Gin?” Hermione asked trying to hide her smile. 

“Oh yes, just had a meeting,” Ginny answered non-chalantly as she fixed her hair.

Hermione shrugged leaving the younger witch to her business. Drifting off in thought she wondered exactly how her detention would go. She figured to get back at her, he would have her do something tedious like clean all the cauldrons and vials. If he did go this route she would make sure to torture him all week until their weekly meeting. With a sigh, Hermione checked the time and decided to make her way yo detention, most of the students had gone to their common rooms so it was a good time to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door was hard against her knuckles as she rapped on the wood. Hermione worried her lip as it took him a minute to call out for her to enter. As she entered his office she was caught off guard by a heavy body pressing her against the door. His lips enveloped hers in a hungry kiss as he pushed her up higher on the door. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as she returned his kiss. 

“Are you sure we should do this here Professor?” she asked putting emphasis on the last word. 

He let out a low growl as he carried her to a door hidden off to the side of his desk. Inside was a small apartment, decorated in simple neutral tones. There was a minimalist quality to it that screamed Severus. Yet even here, he had a bookcase that was completely full. He laid her on the tan suede sofa, pressing his growing bulge against her. 

“Is this better, witch, or would you like to test the bed out instead,” Severus asked as he slowly slid her panties down. 

“Here is good,” she purred her hands already working to undo his many buttons. 

In the time it took him to undress her she had finally finished undoing all the buttons. She vowed next time to just vanish his clothes. Her hands danced over his pale flesh, her attention so focused on his flesh she was caught off guard when he spoke. 

“I think you need to be punished for what you did in class today Miss Granger,” he husked near her ear. “If you ever feel I’ve gone too far please say red, and if we need to pause say yellow. This is important, little one and you will never disappoint me if you have to stop or pause.”

After a small nod, he flipped her over putting her across his knees, her ass up in the air. His pants rubbed gently against her clit as she tried not to squirm in his lap. She opened her mouth to question him when she was met with a delicious sting to her flesh. Without a word, he continued to rain down smacks to her ass switching cheeks each time. Hermione’s face was heated as tears streamed down her face, she was mildly mortified how much she was enjoying his punishment. 

His hand rubbed softly at her red flesh before his fingers slipped down further to explore. She rested her head against the couch trying to hide her mortification as his fingers came away wet. He tsked softly, before moving her to face him. 

“You never have to hide your desire from my little lioness, you never have to be ashamed of it either,” he told her softly before unzipping his pants. 

Hermione lifted herself slightly before lowering herself on him. Since it hadn’t been more than twenty-four hours the sting was less pronounced this time. Severus set his hands on the couch, telling his witch to take control. She did taking her pleasure in each move, setting and alternating the pace as she pleased. 

Her breaths turned into pants as she grew closer. Severus couldn’t hold back any longer, leaning forward he kissed her deeply as his hips thrust up, increasing her cries of pleasure as they moved together. Fingers tangled in each others hair, tongues fighting each other, they came together. Hermione leaned her head on his chest slowly catching her breath. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Severus whispered as he stiffened under her. “I should have cast the contraception charm first.” 

“It’s okay, I take a monthly birth control potion from Madame Pomfrey. Helps make everything light and regular, and helps for times like these,” she whispered, her eyes closed in thought. 

She still hadn’t told him how she felt about him and didn’t want to scare him off as she thought how it wouldn’t be so bad to start a family with him; even if it was early in their relationship. 

“Maybe I can come here without it being for detention. I don’t like my reputation going downhill,” she murmured sleepily. 

“I would like that if you could keep people from noticing. We should get you back to your common room,” he whispered as he pets her hair lovingly. 

At that moment he couldn’t imagine being without the clever witch. He cleaned her up silently, righting both of their clothes. Once on her feet, he noticed she looked more awake. He kissed her softly, making sure she looked just as she had come in. With all his self-control he shooed her out of his office, instead of carrying her to his bed. As he watched her walk away he wondered what was in store for them in the coming year.


	11. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends quality time with her favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

“Why did you kiss me that first day, when I was crying?” Hermione asked as she rested against Severus on his sofa.   
It was mid-February just past Valentine’s day, which had been a quiet holiday compared to the last few. To keep up appeareneces she had spent a nice day with Draco in Hogsmeade, they chatted and had lunch in Canselet’s Java, before spending the rest of the night browsing through the shops.

“Honestly I acted on impulse. There wasn’t really thought behind it. I caught that you were about to say you cared for me and my body reacted before my brain did. I’m glad it did though,” he told her as he looked over at the fire. 

“I was ready to die that day Hermione. It’s why I exposed so much of my past to Harry, so he could see his mother how I had seen her, so he could get the truth of what was going on. I made terrible decisions in my youth, I was mad at the world, at my family, all the bullying. When you have that hate in you it’s easy to get drawn into dark magic. It’s so powerful, able to cut down your enemies with a word and a wave of your wand. All those choices led to so much pain though not just mine but you’rs and so many others as well. So in the hosptial I resigned myself to make the most of this second chance, part of that was taking a chance with you,” Severus told her solemnly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Hermione kept quiet her fingers making circles in the skin of his hands. She knew deep down what it was like to make choices you regret, even if she made the choices for very different reasons, they still affected people. Her mind drifted to her parents who she vowed to never see again. When obliviating them she created a whole new life, free from the dangers of magic, she wouldn’t take that new life from them too. 

She turned to face him, his new sweater warm on her skin. When they were talking earlier she saw it and on impulse put it on. 

“We should focus on the present. We all make decisions in our lives we regret. I want our days together to be looking to the future not dwelling on the past. Amends should be made but it does nothing to dwell in regret,” she told him softly as she smoothed her hand over his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nice sweater ‘Mione,” Harry commented as the trio sat on a transfigured bench by the lake.

Her coat was over it but as the sun's rays beat down on her Hermione had opened it not thinking, exposing Severus’ sweater. She had had it for over a week, in that time she was able to keep it from everyone’s eyes, until now. Hermione nodded, staying silent as she looked over the lake. It had been so long since the three of them were alone together and she revealed in the perfectness. 

“Pansy was happy with my Valentine’s gift, I didn’t think it was good enough for her, you know because of what she’s used to, but she was so overjoyed we snogged for almost a straight hour,” Ron chimed in breaking the silence, his voice holding a note of awe.

“I don’t really understand how you two happened. I’m happy for both of you, but you’ve always hated Slytherins so much,” Hermione told him as she shook her head with a laugh. 

“Well, I had to get used to liking them didn’t I with this bloody house swap. You and my sister becoming bloody snakes. I was appalled you all just adapted so easily, I mean I know it wasn’t as easy for Gin, but I saw her coming around and I was just mad. One day McGonagall paired me with Pansy to get some extra help in Transfiguration. I kind of lost it during the lesson cause we were all alone in McGonagall’s classroom. 

Wasn’t my greatest moment but Pansy took it all, all my anger I had at the war, at the blood classes, at the bullying and how all of it was all being so easily forgiven. Well after I was done she gave it all back. She screamed at me, and I’m surprised she didn’t hex me. It shocked me you know cause she always had this I’m better than everyone mask on. Yet here she was freaking out on me and telling me how everything always looks so simple and easy on the surface but there are so many sides to it. 

After that, we didn’t say anything just went our separate ways in silence. McGonagall wasn’t too happy about us skipping out on the work so she had us meet again after that for a few days. This time I kept my mouth shut just learning from her, and eventually she started up a conversation. From there we just grew closer.

She doesn't put up with my anger and I don't put up with her bratiness when it hits her. We complete each other in a way," Ron told them. 

Hermione had to smile at his story, happy for both her friends for finding each other. 

"What about you Harry, how are things with Luna? I haven't really seen you guys together recently." Hermione inquired as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We broke up," Harry told them simply.

"What do you mean you broke up mate? You just had her at my house for the holiday," Ron asked bewildered. 

"We just realized we're better as friends. She wants to explore everything and I want to stay and work at the Ministry. Just was best in the end," Harry shrugged jostling Hermione's head a bit. 

With a sigh Hermione sat back up, looking around her. Snow still layered the ground, the sun doing little to melt anything while the air was so bitter. Hermione still wasn't sure what to do with her life after school. She was leaning more towards working at the Ministry, her essays really motivating her to helping creatures. She still felt a draw towards the art of potion making. There was so much to still learn from it, and always new things to create. 

"We should probably head back. Dinner will be starting soon," Ron said as he stood from the bench. 

With a nod Hermione and Harry stood as well, Hermione waving her wand turned the bench back to its original state. Arm in arm they made their way back to the castle, splitting up as they reached the Great Hall. As Hermione munched on her dinner she wondered if Draco had been another reason Harry and Luna called it quits.


	12. Dreams of a different life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of a dream Severus has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

Severus hurried to work cursing the chilly March air. It was his first day as a chemistry teacher at Sarfuse High. He wasn’t eager to teach but he had a degree in chemistry and needed to put it to use in some way. The small school loomed before him with it’s a high iron gate looking imposing. He cursed himself once more for choosing to move during the second half of the school year, Severus was lucky he found work at the private school. 

The guard cleared him quickly directing Severus to the main office, where he would get his badge. Inside the school was empty as it was still an hour before any kids would arrive. Behind the desk in the main office sat a younger woman chewing gum as she clicked her long fake nails against the computer keys. Her hair was in a fierce black bob as her face scrunched in concentration. 

“Hello...Miss Parkinson,” Severus said reading the nameplate on her desk. “I’m the new chemistry teacher, Severus Snape. I was told to come get my badge?” 

“Right, here’s a temporary badge, here’s your welcome packet with directions to your classroom inside. Here are keys to the classroom and during lunch, you’ll have your picture taken for the permanent badge. Welcome to Sarfuse High home of the fighting Sirens,” the woman said not once looking up from the computer, as she droned out the speech. 

Severus decided not to question it, taking the packet he pulled out the directions before leaving the office. It didn’t take long for him to get, even though it was small compared to what he was used to the school still had three floors and all the halls looked the same. Focusing on the paper as he walked he was caught off guard when he bumped into someone, knocking them and his things to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” He said rushing to help the young woman up. 

“Oh, it’s alright I was distracted my ownself,” a silky female voice answered him back. 

Severus took a moment to look over the younger woman as he helped gather their things. She had the wildest curls he had ever seen and she looked to be about half his age as she smiled up at him. 

“I’m Miss Granger, the librarian. I assume you’re new since I haven’t seen you around,” she told him as she finally stood up a stack of books in her arms. 

“Severus Snape, I’m the new chemistry teacher,” he told her his deep voice holding little emotion. “I actually seem to be lost could you help me find my classroom?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said with an innocent smile as she took the paper from his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus’ breath caught in his throat as he watched the beautiful woman walk down the aisle. It had only been two years since he first bumped into her in the hallway, yet her he was marrying the woman of his dreams. She was led down the aisle by her childhood friend. Severus and Harry didn’t care for one another at first but decided to put their differences aside for Hermione. She looked so radiant in her lace wedding dress, her curls kept wild. 

Severus couldn’t stop smiling as she reached him. They turned to face Draco- Severus’ godson- who got ordained for the occasion. Severus couldn’t focus on the words, glancing at his bride every other word. He squeezed her hands tight as they face each other to recite their vows. 

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. You may kiss the bride,” Draco announced, a round of cheers going up as Severus pulled her into a simple kiss. 

He found himself wanting to devour her, but they had decided to keep it proper. With their hands clasped together they ran through a flurry of bubbles the guests were blowing. His new wife was always conscious of environmental impact and decided on the least harmful aspects of a wedding. The reception was held in the courtyard of his godson's estate where they also had the ceremony. They did the first dance as a classical waltz. The rest of the night was spent in a whirlwind of merriment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams filled the room as Severus thought his hand was going to be squeezed off his body. A doctor yelled at his wife to push causing her to scream louder and curse Severus to the moon and back. His heart stopped for a moment as a new set of cries filled the room. Hermione laid back on the hospital bed as the nurse cleaned up their child. 

“Congratulations it’s a girl,” the nurse told them as he handed Severus the newborn. 

Severus stared into the dark eyes of his daughter a small patch of dark hair decorating her head. He looked down at his daughter tears filling his eyes as he took in the gift he had been given by the universe. He knelt down by the bed showing Hermione their new daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus sat upright in his bed, his heart tight in his chest. He looked around his bedroom he had slept in for over eighteen years. Reality came back to him as he looked down at his dark mark. He didn’t have a newborn daughter, and Hermione was only his girlfriend. It had all been a dream of a muggle life he’d never have. He slumped back on his bed, thoughts of Hermione in his head. 

“I love her,” he admitted to the empty room as he stared at the ceiling wondering how he would ever tell the witch in person, the fear of rejection freezing his heart.


	13. Laws are made to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry tries something.

Hermione was summoned to the Ministry and to say she had some anxiety was an understatement. When she arrived she was immediately escorted to a room. The room was plain, something you would see in any office building in the muggle world. Nothing stood out to Hermione except the emptiness. Her heart beat rapidly as she wrung her hands. Logically she knew she had nothing to fear, she was an important person and the war was over. Hermione’s emotions didn’t get the message though, making her want to run as far as she could. 

She jumped slightly in her chair as a tall, curvy woman walked in. She gave Hermione a thin smile as she sat down at the desk across from Hermione. No words were spoken as the woman looked over the file in her front of her. 

“You’re Hermione Jean Granger. Birthday September nineteenth, nineteen seventy-nine?” The woman asked her voice monotoned.

“Yes. I don’t understand, why have I been summoned here?” Hermione asked her nails digging into her skin as she tried not to react.

“Please hold out your wand hand,” the older woman told her, ignoring her question.

Hermione held out her hand hoping it would get her answers. She gasped softly as a pinprick of pain entered her pointer finger. Blood welled up on the tip of Hermione’s finger, the unnamed woman collected several drops of blood in a glass bowl and set it aside.

“You will be contacted in a few days to come back and meet your assigned husband,” the woman told Hermione, her face blank as she motioned for Hermione to leave. 

“What do you mean assigned husband? I demand to know what’s going on here!” Hermione yelled as she jumped up from her chair, her blood freezing at the thought of being paired with some stranger.

“You will be informed of everything when you are called back in,” the woman said her eyes finally meeting Hermione’s- who flinched at the woman’s cold stare.

A short man with large muscles came into the room, hinting that if Hermione didn’t leave she would be forced out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was standing in front of the giant castle doors, hands in his coat pockets. She was sure his face mirrored her current feelings of confusion and melancholy. He wrapped her in his long arms, letting her sob into his chest.

“What’s going on Harry?” she choked out her tears soaking into the exposed part of his red shirt. 

“I don’t know ‘Mione. I sent a letter to Kingsley trying to find out what was going on,” he told her softly. 

Hermione jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Draco who pulled her into a hug. “Maybe you’ll get stuck with me Granger, I’ll let you see him still,” Draco said with a forced chuckle as he looked over her shoulder, his grey eyes meeting despairing green eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took forty-eight hours before it was announced at breakfast, everyone who had been called to the Ministry would be returning after their meal was finished. Hermione hadn’t had the chance to speak with Severus at all in that timeframe. Someone had always been around one of them, making it impossible. She turned her head staring up at him, not able to eat her stomach queasy at not knowing what was to become of them. 

By coincidence, everyone involved stood at once. Hermione was surprised to see everyone in the eighth and seventh years standing along with all unmarried Professors excluding the Headmistress. The large group made their way to their dorms getting changed. Hermione wanted to go to Severus but Pansy had clung tightly to her arm. Pansy chattered on coming up with a hundred options and opinions about this unknown thing that was happening. 

People arrived at the Ministry in clusters, no one looked happy about what was going on. A din filled the large room they were herded into, Hermione clung to Harry as she saw some old supporters of Voldemort mixed into the crowd. They watched as a woman came on stage telling them to separate into two lines, as names were called, you were to go in a separate room and be briefed on what was going on.

“Luna Lovegood, Corbin Yaxley. Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot,” two by two people were starting to be led off. “Hermione Granger, Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter-”

“No! Stop, I demand to see the Minister!” Harry shouted, using his wand to stun the workers trying to put the couples in separate rooms.

Minister Shaklebolt walked on stage his usual hat clenched between his hands. He looked out at the crowd. “I know this is confusing but it is necessary. We need to increase our population. If a Marriage Law will do that then so be it,” the Minister announced his deep voice filling the room.

“No! You can not do this to people. Some of these couples may end up happy together but it’s not right. I will not be kept in a closet once again!” Harry yelled surprising people as he pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. “If you go through with this Minister I will have you overthrown,” Harry announced after his kiss. He was met by a room full of angry people yelling their agreement.

“The magical world could go extinct, Potter,” the Minister replied sounding hopeless as his effort was dashed quickly.

“If I may Minister,” Hermione spoke up. “In the muggle world, after war, birthrates rise. I’m sure people will be having children soon, it’s human nature to preserve life. Forcing children on couples is not the way to do things Minister.” She announced her arms clutched around her.

She had been so relieved to be paired with Severus and she hoped she conveyed to him that she couldn’t go through with this marriage law for Harry and Draco’s sake. She wanted her friends to be happy. 

After a moment the Minister raised his hands in defeat,” we will revisit this in three years if there isn’t an increase in population,” he announced before leaving the room. 

The room erupted in cheers as couples ran to be together, the single people left with a shrug most looking happy to have dodged a bullet. As he passed her Hermione heard Terry Boot tell someone he was too young to married much less start a family. She hugged Draco and Harry, congratulating them on coming out. Her eyes traced over to Severus who was close by in the crowd, Hermione discreetly took his arm. He led them outside into the unexpected rain. They ran through the London streets, finally finding shelter under a park gazebo.

“I would have married you happily,” Hermione shouted over the rain as she shivered.

Severus looked around them before waving his wand to dry them both off. He stared at the young witch, her words not really registering with him. 

“Severus please, believe me, I didn’t want my friends to be unhappy while I was the only one who got everything they wanted,” she grabbed his hand as tears built in her eyes, dread filling her as she thought he was going to end everything with them.

Severus pulled her into his arms still keeping silent as he buried his face in her curls. His tears leaked into her hair as he tried to comprehend what she said. How could this beautiful young witch with so much ahead of her want to marry him? Finally, he pulled back capturing her lips in a heated kiss. 

“Hermione Granger, I love you,” he whispered as he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

“I love you too, Severus Snape,” she said softly as the tears spilled over, her mouth widening into a smile.

“This wasn’t how I imagined telling you,” Severus chuckled as the April rain continued, soaking the world around them.

Hermione chuckled with him, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. “Maybe when school is out, you can ask me properly,” she mused quietly not thinking Severus heard her.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students celebrate the end of N.E.W.T.s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

N.E.W.T.s were finally over and they were all one step closer to graduating. Hermione was ecstatic, all she had done since the Ministry scare was study and revise even with Severus and her friends she made her top priority studying. She had set up study groups with her friends frequently throughout the weeks to make sure everyone was focused and on track. She only had time to see Severus during class and their weekly meeting- which she used to hone in on what she would do as a career- Hermione had felt a tad guilty about this. 

All the seventh and eighth-year students were gathered in the room of requirements after hours. All were in silent agreement this was a needed celebration, none of the staff needed to know about. Terry had figured out how to get a sound system to work with all the magical interference and was currently DJing a mix of muggle and wizarding music. Some students were dancing. Hermione was gathered by her regular group of people her back resting against the wall to ease some of her anxiety. 

Harry and Draco had been pretty inseparable since the Ministry scene. The Daily Prophet had come out with several articles about Hermione being cheated on and distraught her man was taken by another man, there was also an article saying Hermione was in a triad with the two men. Hermione laughed at each one giving Draco fake pouting faces on occasion. She was grateful though that there were no formal events being held that she would need a date for now that Draco was taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked around at the mostly empty room, only a handful of them were left everyone else having stumbled back to their dorms. Draco was loudly trying to convince everyone to play truth or dare. Even saying you could forfeit a truth but you had to take a shot of firewhiskey and you could skip out on a dare but each one cost three shots, he snickered. Eventually, everyone agreed and gathered in a circle on the floor, a bottle of firewhiskey in the center.

“Okay, I’ll go first, whoever is chosen picks the next person and so on,” Draco told them his eyes gleeful as he set his eye on Ginny, “truth or dare weaslette?”

Ginny grinned, “dare!” 

Hermione wasn’t surprised the younger witch was fearless and always ready to prove herself. “I dare you to snog Ron,” Draco cackled, knowing Ginny would bail.  
A chorus of yucks went around the circle as Ginny glared at the smug blonde challenging her. 

“Wanker,” Gin muttered before taking three shots of the firewhiskey.

“Ugh, Pansy truth or dare?” Ginny asked.

“Truth,” Pansy smirked not letting the younger witch get her revenge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had a strong buzz going after several rounds and that was the only way she could think of why she would agree to what she was about to do. She held out her bundle of clothes for Harry to take trying to hide herself with her arms as she balanced haphazardly. Giggles spilled from her mouth as she stood, her hands trying to hide her bits. 

“None of that Granger,” Draco laughed as they all joined in the hall to watch her. “The Dare is to streak from her to the end of the hall down a flight of stairs and back up. That means arms out as you run,” Draco explained through slurred words. 

Everyone behind her was laughing and falling over each other drunkenly as she began to run down the hall. Giggles filled her as she felt surprisingly free. That was until she ran smack into a hard surface, not realizing she had closed her eyes while laughing. She heard a chorus of oh shits and the noise of her friends scrambling to flee.

“Stay put all of you,” Severus’ deep voice echoed through the corridor as he wrapped his cloak around Hermione’s dazed, shivering form. 

“Come here,” he ordered the other students as he tried not to hold Hermione to close to him. 

He looked over them all with his an impassive face, Draco and Harry were snickering in the back of the group while the rest looked a mixture of panicked and too drunk to really register what was happening. Severus clenched his jaw wanting throttle them all for being so stupid, but not wanting to be cruel as he once was. 

“Forty points from Slytherin, ten from Gryffindor, thirty from Ravenclaw. Don’t ever be foolish enough to do this again. Now return to your dorms, I will tend to Miss Granger and see that she returns,” Severus told them through gritted teeth. 

Ron tried to protest but through their laugh, Draco and Harry composed themselves enough to convince the redhead it would be alright. They left in a group, Harry handing Severus Hermione’s clothes, without meeting the older man's eyes. Severus looked down at witch, who slowly shuffled over to him once they were gone a pout on her face. 

“I’m sorry Severus,” she whispered as she leaned into him. 

“You are all lucky, but you especially, that I took patrolling this area tonight. If Filch had seen you do that, well it all would have ended a lot differently,” Severus told her an edge to his voice. “Let’s get you dressed,” he told her opening the room of requirements for them. 

The room was small like his sitting room at home, there was a couch he sat on. Putting Hermione in front of him, he delicately dressed her taking care not to take advantage of her drunken state. Once she was dressed he kissed her softly, leading her back to her dorm in silence.

“Come by my office in the morning and I will give you a hangover potion to help,” he told her as he shooed her into the empty common room.


	15. What we lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter because I wanted to focus on the grief everyone was still feeling and not detract from that by adding in frills and extras. It is unedited.

As she sat in her chair Hermione felt like their party was years ago as the somberness of the memorial clung to them. It was the second anniversary of the war. Though they had the memorial before Hogwarts reopened for the dead, this one was supposed to be a reminder that the war was over. They were supposed to celebrate and remember, but it seemed everyone was still stuck inside their grief.

Hermione couldn’t blame them, she silently mourned her parents each time at these events. She wished she was sitting by Severus instead of between Ron and Harry the trio being glorified once more. It always made her stomach turn how they were celebrated while others lost their lives. The Minister had convinced the Headmistress to have the celebration at Hogwarts, Hermione thought this just made it more painful. Draco, his mother, and Severus sat one row back from them. They were praised and given limelight, though all their faces said they hated it as much as the trio. 

The Minister bowed out quickly as he finished his part of the ceremony much to the relief of everyone present. Harry was the first to stand in front of the gathering. He told everyone he was no hero just a boy who did what he had to do to protect the people he cared for. He then spoke of Sirius who had lost half his life and everything he held dear to the war before finally losing his life fully to it. He spoke of Remus and Tonks who were just starting out, much like his parents had in the first war, how they didn’t get as much time with Teddy. He spoke of Colin who was always so eager to be apart of everything, he was so young when he gave his life. 

At the last remark, Harry couldn’t hold back the tears. After a moment he collected himself. “All those who lost their lives are the heroes, not us. We destroyed some stuff, we defeated some bad guys, but they gave everything so we could all be free and indiscriminate. If you have any fond memories of the decedents, I welcome you to share them,” Harry told them before returning to his seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost everyone had a story to share. One by one people came and told their tales, making the crowd laugh and cry happily in remembrance. As it finished up most of the crowd went their own way while the students and staff made their way to the castle. Feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions around her, Hermione made her way to the lake. The sun was out in full force shining bright on such a depressing day.

Hermione wanted to celebrate but everyone had lost so much for nothing, for a pointless war. She sat on the shore of the lake not caring if her dress got dirty. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see Severus standing a few feet back. Patting the sand next to her, Hermione turned back without a word. Severus sat beside her, pulling her into his lap. On a day like today, neither of them cared much for appearances. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close as they remembered how close they had come to losing everything, including each other.


	16. Roommates in another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a dream before graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Exhaustion slid over Hermione like a warm blanket as she made her way to her dorm. It was the night before graduation and she had spent the whole day helping others prepare while getting her own speech ready for the ceremony. She prepared for bed in a daze, as her head hit the pillow she had a vague thought she was forgetting something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione wandered the streets of London looking for the address that was on the advert in her hand. Fresh out of college she needed somewhere to live while she searched for work. The ad in her hand told of a room for rent with a Professor. It was in her price range and she was desperate after looking for a week. She had been staying on her friend's couch in the meantime and it was starting to affect her back. 

‘Now if only she could find the place,’ she thought to herself. She was grateful for the sunny day as she wandered through the neighborhoods. Finally, Hermione located Rachet’s Drive, walking down the road slightly she found herself in front of house 394. It was a tan house wedged between two identical houses that were white. Taking a deep breath Hermione walked up the stone path. She used the knocker on the cherry wood door, nerves filling her chest as she waited. 

“Oh, I think I have the wrong place!” Hermione murmured slightly startled as the door opened reveling a hook-nosed man with a severe scowl on his face. 

His dark eyes looked her over a moment in silence before spotting the advert in her hand. “No this is the right place, please come in,” he told her his silk voice sending shivers through her as he stepped back to let her in. 

Inside was a small foyer that lead to a sitting room the furniture looked hardly used, the shutters were open letting in soft rays of sunlight in to warm the room. The walls were lined with books, which Hermione appreciated greatly. She took a seat on the sofa, her legs crossed at the ankles. 

“I’m sorry I assumed it was a woman professor asking for a roommate,” she told him sheepishly. 

“If you’re too uncomfortable you may go, it does not bother me much. Otherwise, I can give you a tour,” he told her simply as he stood beside the books, his face giving nothing away. 

“Oh, no, I’m sure it will be no trouble,” she told him standing once more abruptly, feeling foolish. 

He gestured with his head for her to follow him. Leading her through the house he showed her the downstairs which consisted of a small modern kitchen, a half bath and the sitting room she had already been in. across from the kitchen was a staircase that led to the top floor. On the top floor, he gestured to the master bedroom which was his and mentioned that there was one room already rented by a young man who worked nights as a dancer, sleeping through the daytime. He showed her the bathroom she would share with the man, Draco, it was kept neat, Hermione was grateful for that. 

“This would be your room, if you already have a bed we can put this one in storage. If you don’t, it’s a newer mattress hardly used. You can also use the dresser and bookshelf. This is a closet and the door has a lock if you’re worried about anything happening,” he told her glancing out the window above the dresser. 

“I have no furniture this would be wonderful, how much for rent? Is there anything else I need to pay for?” she asked trying to tamp down her giddiness at possibly finding a place. “Oh how rude of me, I’m Hermione Granger,” she introduced holding out her hand.

“Professor Severus Snape, you may call me Severus. It’s two hundred for the room, twenty-five for utilities and you’ll have to provide your own food. I allow pets but that’s an extra one hundred on the deposit. The deposit is four hundred which covers the first month's rent and last month's rent the contract is for a year. Will that be okay?” he asked shaking her hand quickly before leading them back to the sitting room. 

“Yes, I’m in between jobs currently, but I can have you all that by the end of the day. Can I move in tomorrow? I have references if needed,” she told him as she stood awkwardly near the door. 

“That’s not necessary. Feel free to move in anytime tomorrow as it’s a Saturday I’ll be home. You can bring the money tomorrow as well,” he told her opening the door for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few months since moving in and Hermione found a nice rhythm with her roommates. Severus and herself were gone most days during the week for work. At night she found herself quietly reading with him in the sitting room. She would catch herself glancing over at him as they read late into the night. She found herself cooking just a little much for one person, making an excuse to eat dinner with him. 

The conversations had been awkward at first as they slowly got to know one another. Despite the large age gap, they found they had much in common. Soon they were laughing at jokes together and learning from one another she was really thrilled to have found the advert for this place. Hermione felt a sense of euphoria overcome her as she watched the fish swim near the ceiling as Draco started his dance routine for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Hermione, wake up! It’s graduation day,” Pansy yelled as she tried to shake the younger witch awake. 

Hermione groaned as she realized it was all a dream, she should have known it was when he told her the price of the room. She laughed and hopped out of bed, petting Crookshanks as she did.


	17. Fuck this chapter xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with this chapter so much. I've never struggled with something so much because I really didn't want to offend anyone but had to have this chapter on body-swapping and my muse completely abandoned it. If you skip this chapter it won't matter at all, I may delete it at a later date.

Hermione stood in the Great Hall. It had been cleared of the long tables and set up for a graduation celebration for eighth and seventh-year students. There were refreshments and a small buffet. An orchestra played softly in the back, this celebration differed greatly from the Halloween party they had held. Hermione sipped at the pumpkin juice thinking it had a slightly different after taste. She brushed in off turning to find Harry she found herself bumping into Severus. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Professor Snape,” she told him trying to keep a smile off her face. 

“Won’t have to call me that anymore soon,” he told her quietly. 

“We’ll see about that Professor,” she told him with a saucy smirk as she walked off. 

The night passed almost uneventful, towards the end an older witch in a flowing blue gown took a spot in front of the orchestra. She began singing softly with no introduction. As her voice rose Hermione had a weird feeling flow over her. She walked towards the woman, a shout caught in her throat as she wanted to tell someone to stop the woman. No one paid Hermione any mind as the stood in tranced listening to the woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke the next morning a pounding in her head, she kept her eyes closed not wanting to make it worse. Everything felt heavier on her body, slowly sitting up she rubbed her hands against her face only to let out a very deep scream. Her hands explored the hook-shaped nose and the rough skin of her face. She knew she should open her eyes but they remained closed as she tried to deny what she was feeling. A noise she couldn’t describe left her mouth as she felt her chest, which was a chest she had felt before but not on her body. 

She tried not to cry as she stood up and finally opened her eyes. She found herself in Severus’ bedroom, knowing full well she had fallen asleep in her dormitory. “Ouch,” she muttered as she pinched herself, trying to see if it was a dream, hoping it was a dream. Wandering to the closet Hermione awkwardly dressed Severus’ in his usual clothes. Grabbing up his wand she left in a hurry to find her body. 

Hermione walked straight to the Slytherin dorm muttering the password. Inside she immediately went towards the girl's dorm only to be stopped by a fourth-year girl, Hermione didn’t remember the name of. 

“You can’t go in there, Professor. I can send whoever you want out though,” she told him standing tall, her chin up. 

“Oh, please send out all the seventh and eighth-year girls, I need to have a word with them,” she said hoping her face read as impassively as Severus always kept it. 

The girl nodded before walking back to the rooms. It took only moments before all the girls stood in front of him. Hermione held up her hand motioning for them to wait as she summoned over a younger male student, telling him to go get all the graduated male Slytherins.

“We’re not going to speak we’re just going to head to the hospital wing and hopefully McGonagall will be there,” Hermione told them in Severus’ silky deep voice. 

Hermione was unnerved as she looked at her own body through Severus’ eyes. Deciding not to say anything to herself she turned and stalked out of the common room not saying anything. As they made their way to the top floor Hermione bumped into Hagrid. 

“Severus, please take these students to the Great Hall...um Headmistress’ orders,” Hagrid told him.  
With a nod, Hermione directed the Slytherins to follow them to the Great Hall. Inside the rest of the graduating students were gathered. Everything was eerily silent as they all waited for someone to speak first. Hagrid walked up to the front turning he addressed everyone. 

“I’m sure everyone is very confused, I for one am not Professor Hagrid though I am in his body I am Headmistress McGonagall. I’m sure everyone else has been mixed up as well. Please raise your hand if you’re in your body,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck!” Hermione cursed as cold water splashed over her. 

“I told you to wake up, we have to get ready for the graduation,” Pansy told her rolling her eyes as she dried Hermione off with her wand. 

Hermione sat up once more, she couldn’t believe she had passed out while getting ready. ‘I must be coming down with something,’ she thought to herself.


	18. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Severus' turn for a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Severus sat in Minvera’s office tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair waiting for her to show up. It was the night before graduation and she had called a meeting with him yet she was running late. He had entered the office he had been in countless times before with Albus. She had changed it slightly when she took over as Headmistress, out went the various instruments he had around the office but she kept all the books, adding hers into the collection. Severus kept himself from looking over at Albus’ portrait he had had enough of the old man for one lifetime. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Severus,” Minerva told him as she came in even in her age she walked stiffly with purpose. 

“It’s no trouble, Minerva, though I’m curious why you called this meeting?” he asked sitting straight in the chair as he looked up over at her.

“Well to put it bluntly Severus you’re fired.” She put up her hand to stop him from saying anything. “A gentler way would be telling you I’m forcing you into early retirement. I was weary on having you back here not for the student's sake but for yours. You’re still young in magical standards and I’m sorry Severus but the one thing you haven’t fooled me on is the connection you have with Miss Granger. I didn’t say anything cause I don’t know how far it’s gone and frankly for legal reasons I don’t want to know. I want you to move on from this place Severus, I want you to take the chance to do what you want with your life,” Minerva told him. 

“I really don’t know what to say, Minerva, though this seems to settle the decision I was trying to make,” Severus told her solemnly as he was stuck on the fact she knew about him and Hermione. 

“Trust me, Severus, this is for the best. I have a Potions Master coming in from France to teach next year. I wish you only the best, and if you need anything I’m here,” she told him with a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Minerva, these years haven’t been the best but I enjoyed working alongside you and our Quidditch wagers,” Severus told her cracking a small smile of his own. 

He left walking around the castle to do his normal patrols. They would have a graduation ceremony in the morning and the next day everyone would leave for the summer. He felt odd knowing he wouldn’t be returning here. He still had to talk with Hermione to see how they would proceed with school ending, he wondered if it would be too soon to ask her to live with him. 

Returning to his quarters Severus poured himself a drink, deciding to read a bit before going to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus walked down the street ignoring the destroyed buildings around him. It had been so long since the bombs landed destroying everything and changing those who managed to survive. He was one of the lucky ones who became an Alpha, others didn’t change as much only becoming more subservient than they used to be, they were Betas. Omegas though were rare and sought after heavily they were easy to smell at first but as the years passed scientists had managed to create medicine to hide their scent and suppress their heats. This made them harder to find but once mated an Omega could never escape unless the Alpha died. Once mated the Omega became so psychologically attached they would feel pain just at the thought of killing their Alpha even if that Alpha abused them. 

This was why Severus became a hunter of rogue Alphas. To him abusing someone was heinous but abusing an Omega was unforgivable. He always set the abused Omegas up in a shelter making sure they could make it without their Alpha before he moved on. The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked through the new town. He had been told there was an Alpha hunting an Omega in the town and the Alpha was known to have already killed two Omegas over the years. 

Severus’ nose twitched as he caught the scent of an Omega, it was faint but he could just pick up on it. Pulling out his wand he slowly stalked over to the aroma. He expanded his senses trying to detect any other Alphas nearby. Picking up none he slowly entered a dilapidated building. “Lumos” he whispered lighting the tip of his wand. He was grateful the bomb hadn’t changed their ability to do magic even if it changed other things. 

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes laid upon the Omega curled up in a corner of the room. He hadn’t seen those uncontrollable curls in years. Approaching with caution, he kneeled before the woman he had last seen as a young girl. 

“Hermione?” he whispered.

“Professor Snape, please don’t hurt me,” she pleaded looking utterly broken. 

“No, I won’t...I know I wasn’t the kindest professor. This is a different world now though and I’m no longer like that. My job is rescuing and protecting Omegas. I don’t expect you to take my word for it but we need to leave here. I’ll take you to a shelter in the next town over,” he told her in a whisper, glancing around them.

“I’m close to my heat I don’t know if I’ll make it,” she whispered. 

After she said that he noticed the sheen of sweat clinging to her skin. This close her scent was much stronger and he felt himself stir. Ignoring it he lifted her in his arms. His knees buckled slightly as he inhaled a large amount of her pheromones. With a growl, Severus shook his head and made his way out, careful not to drop the woman in his arms. 

They made it to the woods before she started sobbing, “Please Alpha do something, it’s so hot!” she writhed in his arms so much he had no choice but to set her down on the forest floor. 

“I...I shouldn’t,” he growled out between clenched teeth as he ignored his urge to rut. 

He paced a few feet away from him, his pants tight around his arousal, the leaves crunched loudly under his feet, every sound amplified to him. Her whimpers grew as she rolled in the leaves her hands tearing at her clothes as she tried to get rid of the heat burning her from the inside. His eyes had a will of their own as they gazed over her body. His legs moved against his will. Without thought, Severus shed his clothes. His knees dug into the earth as he caged her in. Dragging his nose along the length of her neck he inhaled deeply. 

“Are you sure?” he whispered as his length pressed at her entrance gently.

“Yes, yes, yes, please,” she pleaded her voice coming out in a high whine. 

With a swift thrust, he embedded himself in her slick heat. A groan leaving his lips as she clenched around him. His thrusts started slow but as her nails dug into his skin and cries grew louder urging him on he couldn’t help but pick up the pace. He brushed her curls back as he gazed into her warm chocolate eyes, his knot was emerging with every thrust. On instinct his teeth sunk into her neck as his knot filled her, stretching her further to accommodate it as he filled her with his seed.   
Waving his wand over them he set up a ward to protect them as they fell asleep together on the forest floor their needs sated for a day or so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The crunch of leaves woke Severus up from his peaceful sleep, his heart immediately constricting in his chest as he stared into the cold eyes on Albus Dumbledore the Alpha he had been hunting. 

“Avada Kedavra,” came the strong voice as a flash of green lit up Severus’ eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A chocked scream left Severus’ throat as he sat up in bed a cold sweat clinging to his body. He threw several swears into the air as he realized he had been deep in a dream. It was a delicious dream until Dumbledore had shown his unwanted face. Severus threw back the covers deciding the best thing to do was a hot shower.


	19. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now complete though unedited. Warning there's some crude language and mentions of the possibility of rape.

Severus was ready to tear the world apart. Hermione was late coming home. She had never in the two months they had lived together. She easily got a job straight after graduation, deciding to work at the Ministry for the promotion of equal rights for all creatures and beasts. Severus had known before he even assigned the essays that she would end up there. He knew though that she had to figure it out herself. He paced in his study feeling a whole different anxiety than he had the night he asked her to move in with him. 

He wondered if it was too early to call around shaking his head he decided it was best to err on the side of caution. Walking to the fireplace he stuck he dropped the floo powder before sticking his head in, shouting Harry’s address. Harry came to the fireplace a confused look on his boyish features. Harry informed Severus he had seen Hermione leaving the Ministry, she had something about picking up groceries. Both Harry and Severus knew though that Hermione didn’t dawdle with the shopping since she disliked being in crowds so much. 

Harry told Severus he would go look around the market near the Ministry and see if Draco or Ron would look around Diagonally. He told Severus he should stay home in case Hermione came home. Severus wanted to be more useful but agreed. He paced around the sitting room his gut twisting with each tick of the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the sitting room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Harry flooed into Severus’ house causing his heart to tighten in his chest with dread. Harry informed him he had called around to all their friends and both boys had searched all over the muggle and magical markets. Harry had stopped at the Ministry after before going to Severus’ and filed a missing person report. Harry’s trainer for becoming an Auror put the report as a top priority since Hermione had been so important in stopping the war. 

Hours passed before they got word. Two supporters of Voldemort, who hadn’t been important enough to be accepted as actual Death Eaters had taken Hermione. They were eager to gloat and taunt exactly how they would torture Hermione. Severus felt venom fill his body at their words. He stalked over to his books, after a moment he grabbed down a thick leather-bound book. 

Taking it to the room by the stairs he opened the book easily to the page he was looking for. He shut the door in Harry’s face not wanting either of the boys to see what he was about to do. Raising his wand he cast a spell slashing a line through his hand. He filled half of a small glass bowl with his blood. After wrapping the wound Severus used his wand to set the blood aflame. Chanting softly in Latin, Severus began the spell as he peered deeply into the flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know where to go,” Severus said simply as he grabbed each boy’s arms, disapperating shortly after. 

They arrived in front of a dilapidated manor that hadn’t been used in decades. Most of the house was covered in ivy. With the silence of a jungle cat stalking its prey Severus entered the house motioning for the boys to stay silent. They moved swiftly over the floorboards so light they couldn’t dare creak. Severus had never been in this house but a tug in his chest told him which way to go. Heading straight he went towards a door hidden behind a once-grand staircase. 

Casting a silencing spell he opened the warn-down door. Everything was eerily silent causing them all to startle as an ear-piercing scream rang through the silence. Severus was torn between charging headlong into the unknown situation or waiting to find out what was going on. His feet started to decide for him but an arm across his chest blocked his path. Harry stood by his side his face dark as he tried to express they needed to use this chance to get information. 

“This mudblood bitch is hard to break. Crucio!” A male voice shouted. 

Severus found he didn’t recognize the voice but everything in him wanted the man dead. He found himself slipping into spy mode shutting off his emotions, knowing it was the best way to help Hermione and the wizarding world in the long run. 

“I might have to get my dick wet after all,” a different male voice said. 

Severus tightened his grip on his wand, looking to Harry. With a small nod, Harry lowered his hand figuring they would get more information when they had the men in custody. Creeping down the stairs, Severus stunned the man that was standing to the side. He restrained himself from Cruicoing the man holding his wand to Hermione’s throat instead he silently cast Expelliarmus. The man’s wand flew across the room, Harry came from behind casting a body bind on both of the men. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Draco checking the room to make sure there was no one else around.

Untying the binds Severus looked Hermione over. He took the time to heal what he could see before gingerly pulling her into his arms. He felt tears escape him as Hermione’s sobs vibrated his chest. 

“You’re safe, you’re safe,” he chanted trying to reassure them both.


	20. Mending is a long road inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione slowly deals with what happened. Her friends try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, the song is I'll stand by you- the pretenders.

Hermione sat bolt upright as the nightmares echoed dully in her head. It had been a month since her kidnapping and subsequent rescue. Even with a dreamless sleep potion the pain and memories would flash behind her restless eyes. She seemed to have grown immune to the potion, something she didn’t think possible but when someone had used it as much as she had it was bound to happen. It was just an impromptu time for it to happen. 

She hummed softly stroaking her fingers over Crookshank’s fur. Her cat had climbed into her lap as soon as he felt her distress. He had always helped ease her anxiety but now more than ever he helped calm her greatly. Severus turned next to her, sleeping like a rock; Hermione envied him. He had seen more terror than her and she idly wondered how he slept so peacefully. Quietly climbing out of bed Hermione wrapped her silk robe around herself before walking to the window. 

Opening the heavy curtains slightly she looked over the sleepy city, the sun was just cresting the far side of it. Hermione felt a small sense of peace as she watched it slowly rise into the sky. Until the memory of her body being paralyzed filled her. She chanted ‘shut up’ loudly in her head trying to block out the array of memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Hermione, you haven’t been out of the house since you were rescued. I know it’s traumatizing but we need to take steps so you can get past it,” Draco whispered as he sat near her on the sofa in the sitting room. 

Hermione knew Draco was right. She used to feel so strong and now she felt like a shell of her former self. She was tired though, of all the pain people put her through, she wasn’t sure if it would ever stop. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” he told her after a pause. “Severus has even agreed to join us and we’re going to a muggle bar. No threat there Granger.”

Hermione tried to look at him with more than vacant eyes as she nodded slightly. She felt something stir in her chest as he smiled brightly at his small victory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were lucky enough to find a seat in the crowded bar when they sat Harry and Severus made sure she was sitting between them. She felt both safe and annoyed by this gesture, her inner lioness stirring a bit at feeling caged and coddled. Draco had gathered everyone for this Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and many others, even Terry. Hermione was happy to be around so many people she knew, even if that meant she had to listen to people sing badly along to Karaoke. 

Ginny kept ordering shots and drinks for everyone, hoping to get everyone drunk enough to go on stage. They were in a far corner but could see the stage easily, making Hermione nauseous at the thought of going up there. Severus even participated in the drinking, surprising Hermione. She drank just enough to feel a buzz and drown out the thought she was going to be attacked again. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione shouted as Severus stood abruptly, terror-filled her for a moment before she processed less each time. 

“It’s okay love just watch,” he told her, kissing the top of her head before heading towards the stage. 

Her mouth dropped slightly as he picked up the mic and the music started playing. His deep silky voice flowed out over the bar, as everyone in the bar held their breath, taking in the wonderful sound. 

“Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,  
I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,

He continued the song, only to be met with an uproar of requests as he finished the song. Severus shook his head politely before returning to Hermione who was crying softly. She threw herself softly into his arms. 

“I mean it, Hermione, every word on it. I’ll be here no matter how long it takes to help you,” he told her softly. He felt her nod slightly and that was all he needed.


	21. Snow is purifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's friends continue to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Months had gone by with a mix of syrupy slowness and cheetah-like quickness. Now there was snow on the ground and Severus was greeting Hermione as she finished work. Ever since she decided to go back to work, he had been there every day as she finished up. A part of her felt guilty taking his time but she wasn't sure she was ready to leave work alone even if most days it was a straight apparition home. 

She greeted him with a smile, asking if they could swing by the market. He hooked his arm through hers happily leading the way his other hand resting on his wand in his coat pocket. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment as they walked, taking in the sight of snowy London.   
Hermione's heart pounded a little faster as the reached the open-air market, it was only to be open a few more days. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to keep the memories of her abduction at bay. Unconsciously she squeezed his arm hard enough to make Severus stop in his tracks. 

"Are you okay my little lioness?" He asked affectionately turning to face her as his hand smoothing over her untamed curls.

"Just trying to keep the memories out," she told him softly. In that moment she thought once more of obliviating it away.

He must have caught the look as he spoke, "it's too dangerous, I do not want to lose any parts of you in the process. I am here Hermione, we will get through this," he told her, his voice stern but patient. 

"I know Severus, it's just hard," she told him, her voice barely a whisper as a tired so deep she could feel it in her soul came over her.

Nodding solemnly, he took her hand and led her over to the stalls. Hermione picked out a variety of things for dinner along with enough food to last them a month. She missed Severus looking over at her with a tender smile as she meticulously picked out the different foods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They appeared with their groceries in Cokeworth, both of them silently thankful the roads had been plowed so they didn't end up in knee-deep snow. They made the short trek home in comfortable silence, only to freeze as they saw a group of people outside their door.   
Hermione raised an eyebrow in question as they stood in front of the group of their friends. She didn't miss the ring on Pansy's hand before turning to Harry. 

"What brought you guys here?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice light. 

“Put your groceries away and then come take a walk with us, it’s important,” Harry told them not giving room to argue. 

She caught the twinkle in the twins’ eyes, causing her to groan internally. Shaking her head slightly she went inside with Severus. They put away the food slowly Hermione rolling a thought around in her head like a glass marble, ‘no one had caused a scene or raised protest over her relationship,’ she had at least expected a scene from Ron. She must have pondered this thought a long while because as she turned Harry was standing in the doorway ready to drag them out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry led the group out of town only stopping when they arrived in a large field full of snow. “No wands, no other rules. We’re doing this the muggle way and the last one standing wins,” he shouted to the group before running towards the mill. 

Everyone watched as he dived behind a snowbank. Hermione was the first to catch on with an Oh, shit she ran in the opposite direction quickly making snowballs. She let out a loud laugh as Severus was hit in the face with the first snowball. Everyone was quick to go their separate directions, some built forts first while others built their arsenal. You were out when you called it quits. It came down to who could handle the cold best.

By the time it was done everyone was thoroughly laughing and Blaise had surprised everyone by holding out and winning the game. Hermione looked around her friend’s faces and was hit but how grateful she was for each of them. Walking over she hugged Severus around the waist before tipping them both in the deep snowbank.


	22. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a meeting with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. I apologize for the chapters being so short recently. I'm hoping once I catch up on sleep I'll have the drive to write longer chapters. Also, the two men named in this chapter will be described more later and are OCs except for their last names.

Severus stood in his study looking through his books. He was hoping to find something more to help Hermione. It was too dangerous to use obliviate but that didn’t mean there was nothing else he could use. Finding something else was taxing though and he had yet to encounter it. Checking the time with his wand Severus gave a sigh, grabbing his cloak he flooed to the Ministry. 

Harry had set up a meeting with him to talk about the men who had kidnapped Hermione, and what they had learned from them. Severus felt uneasy heading to the Auror’s department. The Ministry had been restored completely to the way it looked before Voldemort had taken over. The sound of his boots against the tile rang in his ears as he kept his head up but avoided all eye contact. He was only mildly surprised to find Harry had a desk in a row of desks instead of his own private office. 

Pulling out the chair across from Harry, Severus was the first to speak, “Potter.”

“Snape,” Harry said civilly knowing neither was used to being around each other without Hermione or Draco. “I’ll get straight to it since I know you have to meet Hermione soon.”

Severus nodded, sitting rigidly in the chair as he prepared himself. 

“Artemus Shafiq was the first man you stunned. The other was Wren Selwyn, his cousin was an actual Death Eater. These two men were supporters of Voldemort but never joined up for reasons, they didn’t know. After Voldemort fell they thought it best to get a group together and slowly revive the movement. The members, only used code names so we’re having a hard time finding out who else is in this group. My instructor has put me in charge of this investigation and I promise I will find the others so that Hermione can feel safe again.” Harry said all this, looking more serious than Severus had ever seen him before.

“If there’s any way I can be of help, please let me know. As I’m not teaching anymore I have some time to help The Auror Department,” Severus told him seriously as he looked over the file Harry had handed him with the case information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus held a copy of the file in his breast pocket as he waited for Hermione. His thoughts were taken up by his anger of the whole thing. He wished he could get rid of all these fools so concerned with blood purity, these fools who thought it was okay to attack the woman he loved. Severus felt bad he didn’t tell her more often how much he cared for her, showing emotion had never come easily to him. He found himself jumping slightly as a hand lightly touched his arm. 

Looking over he saw his little witch trying to hold back a laugh. His heart stuttered in his chest, it had been so rare lately to see her with such joy on her face. He vowed to himself at that moment two things. First, he would figure out how to bring Hermione’s spirit back to life and second, he would find every last one of the blood supremacists and lock them away. 

With a small greeting, he took her hand in his leading them to the floos. He was eager to get her home and pamper her before going back to his search. Severus and Harry had agreed at the end of the meeting, it was best if Hermione didn’t know about the group of maniacs.


	23. Cure gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus thinks he found the way to help Hermione, but things go sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, as well as mentions of violence. The pov switches between Hermione and Severus. Unedited.

Hermione looked at the vial giving off grey steam and smelling of raspberry with a raised eyebrow. Severus held it with a look of contempt, they had been arguing for over an hour about her taking it. He was sure he had found a solution to her memories of the kidnapping popping up in her mind. Usually, Hermione would trust his potion skills completely, but something in her said she shouldn’t drink this potion so she was fighting him on it. 

“Fine, I have memories that I wouldn’t mind repressing, I’ll take it,” he said not pausing to let her stop him before he downed it. 

“I can’t believe you did that what if it’s poisonous?” She asked him her tone incredulous. 

“I’m positive it’s not,” he said simply turning to return to his potions lab.

Hermione huffed, shaking her head as she wondered what to do with the man. She appreciated all his effort but instinct told her it wasn’t as simple as taking a potion. She pulled down a book as it caught her eye before sitting on the sofa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of reading up on spells that were less known, Hermione gave a sigh. Putting down the book she decided to check on Severus. She walked toward the hidden door that led to the lower level where the kitchen, Severus’ potions lab, and a study. A yelp escaped her causing her to raise her wand as she noticed a man came through the door before she reached it. 

“Stay right there, or I’ll hex you!” Hermione exclaimed casting Silencio on him before he had the chance to attack. 

He looked to be around her age maybe a year or so older. With a gasp, she realized he looked like a much younger Severus. She met his gaze and realized it was full of contempt not a single ounce of recognition in his gaze. Shaking her head Hermione didn’t know where to start. None of it mattered as he shot a silent body binding spell at her while she was distracted.

“Please, I know you can do Legilimency, use it on me. I can show you everything I know, please,” she pleaded trying not to cry as panic welled in her. 

This was not her Severus, this was a much younger Severus who probably didn’t know what year it was let alone the one person he cared for before herself had been murdered. She heard him cast the spell his wand level with her face, a gasp escaping her as memories flashed through her mind, he was swift going to the beginning, ignoring memories of no importance. She was surprised how calm he stayed when the memory of her learning of the Potter’s sacrifice flashed in her mind’s eye. 

Tears escaped her unwillingly as he watched fully the torture Bellatrix had put her through. With her Severus, they had never discussed their scars both silently agreeing to leave the past behind them. He saw Hermione rescuing him which brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes and the death of Voldemort. He continued looking through her memories, catching up on their years close together. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand clench into a fist as he looked over the memories of her kidnapping, he moved on from that viewing the last few months through her eyes before pulling from her mind. 

“Can you please leave,” he said softly after a moment. “Not permanently,” he told her as he heard her sob softly. “Just so I can gather myself and fact check what I saw,” Severus said slowly. 

He removed the body binding spell, before walking around her to sit on his sofa. Severus kept his head turned away from her as she silently grabbed her wand and jacket. Hermione didn’t know what to say, not sure what would provoke this unknown Severus, so she went silently. The wind froze her tears as she apparated to Harry’s house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus looked around his family home. He was still getting used to the silence of his parents being gone. It was only a year ago in his mind that he came home to find them both dead, his father had killed his mother before drinking himself to death. Severus had gone to the muggle authorities, who deemed him of age to take over the estate. After that he hadn’t spent much time there, instead spending his time rising through his Dark Lords ranks.

Having seen what he saw in the girl’s mind made him question everything. He knew in his heart he would have tried to prevent Lily’s death, the fact that he didn’t made his heart tighten in his chest. He stood up heading upstairs to search their first. His room was empty of his personal things, it had been turned into a guest room. He shuddered a little as a fresh wave of memories of the abuse he and his mother went through flooded his mind as he crossed the threshold of what used to be their room. The floor was hardwood instead of stained carpet and the bed was completely different from the one his parents had owned. 

Severus was most surprised but the rough-looking orange cat fast asleep in the middle of the large bed. The room had a slightly feminine touch to it, little touches that the young Severus could never see himself adding no matter his age. Walking over to a dresser he found some clothes that fit his style. Other drawers contained clothes that clearly belonged to a female. He tried to ignore his stirring cock as he held up a lace thong. 

Putting them back quickly he examined the bathroom next. That room also clearly said a woman was living there, one very much unlike his mother. Shaking his head he went straight to the basement level where the kitchen was to see if anything else had changed. Down there he found that two rooms had been added one a pristine potions lab, the other looked to be a study. The kitchen had also been renovated from the rundown mess his parents had left him with.

Entering the study he sat at the high back chair, taking a moment before exploring the desk. He found several journals with his handwriting in one drawer, taking them out he set them aside. In another drawer, he found newspaper clippings. The bottom one announced the defeat of his Dark Lord, the only survivor in the attack a baby named Harry James Potter. The next article showed a raving Sirius Black in prison clothes. The next article was years later from the others, it announced Albus Dumbledore was telling lies of his Dark Lords return. 

Severus’ stomach turned as all the clippings showed what he had seen in the girl’s memories, though in slightly less detail. A sigh escaped him as he turned to the leather-bound journals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione entered the house silently. She wasn’t sure if she had given the young Severus enough time, but Harry had convinced her to return. Both of them silently hoping that since he hadn’t harmed her the first time, he wouldn’t harm her now. The sitting room was as she left it, causing her to feel slightly hopeful since it meant he didn’t go on a rampage. She paused in the middle of the room trying to decide which level of the house he would be in.

After failing to find him downstairs Hermione walked slowly up the stairs to their room. She found him sitting on the bed absently petting Crookshanks as he read through a medium-sized leather-bound book. She stood silently in the doorway trying to decide what to say. 

“I believe you. Mainly because I found a lot of information backing up your memories,” he told her softly not moving his eyes from the book. 

“I don’t know what we do, from here,” she told him quietly her face taking in his younger features.

His hair was it’s heavy greasy self once more something she found out was it’s natural state unless treated. His face didn’t hold any of the marks or wrinkles she was used to, just the scowl once more, she sometimes wondered if he was born with it. Hermione watched as he marked his page before setting the book down. 

“We use this time for other activities if you want, and then we hope it was a small enough dose that it wears off within twenty-four hours. If it does not then I will begin looking for an antidote. After I’m returned to my original state I’ll hopefully have all the memories of this experience and will write a paper on it,” he told her matter factly, his eyes scanning over her body openly as he spoke.

“What activities?” she asked curiously her cheeks flushing. 

He shot her a smirk as he motioned for her to come close. Feeling like she was the one entertaining a lion, she walked over to stand in front of him, her coat still tight around her body. Without saying anything he vanished her clothes. Hermione glared at him and protest but kept silent as he looked her over in awe. She smirked internally before vanishing his clothes as well. He grunted in approval before gently pushing her to her knees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her memories, he had given her privacy not looking at the sexual ones to closely. Now he decided to see how much they had explored, or she was willing to explore. 

“Will you do anything for your Master?” he asked looking closely for her reaction.

He saw her body tense in surprise, for a moment he thought he went too far until he saw her thighs rub together, her head rising to show pupil blown chocolate eyes. She nodded slightly causing him to smirk once more.

“Good, girl,” he praised as he tangled his fingers in her hair bringing her mouth forward. 

She took his cock into her mouth easily as if she had done it many times before. He tried to keep his composure as she skillfully brought him to completion faster than he’d ever had it before. She sat back on her heels a laugh playing on her lips as she knew exactly how much she affected him. 

“Oh, you’re in for it,” he growled softly as he picked her up pinning her to the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione hissed softly the next morning as she shifted in bed. Severus and her had gone at it so many times, she felt thoroughly bruised. The older Severus had an insatiable appetite, but it was nothing compared to his younger self. She finally turned enough to see which Severus she had in her bed now. Hermione reached out caressing the wrinkled face of her lover. All his scars were back, not for a second did she miss his younger self, she loved both sides of him equally. 

Severus opened his dark eyes, he internally scanned his memory silently as he laid next to her. “I suppose I was a fool, for not testing it first,” he finally whispered, before pulling her into a kiss. “I’m sorry if I scared you, and for making you cry.”

“Oh, you are a fool, but I forgive you. You more than made up for it...Master,” she whispered with a teasing smile.

“Naughty minx,” he growled pinning her to the bed softly.


	24. Insecurities lead to misunderstandings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione thinks something is going on between Severus and a mystery woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Hermione stood outside her office staring across the way, looking at Severus talking with a tall voluptuous brunette who had her hair pulled up in a severe bun. Every time she heard the woman laugh and watched her touch Severus’ arm, she had to keep herself from hexing the unknown witch. Severus’ face was passive as he continued to talk with her. Insecurity brewed in Hermione as the two continued to talk, Severus not looking around once for her. 

She chewed on her lip as she debated waiting and having to see more of this or if she should floo home by herself. The thought of going home had her heart beating faster in a panic, her mind conjuring multiple horrendous situations. 

“Granger, haven’t left yet?” Draco said as he stood in front of Hermione, blocking her view of Severus and the woman.

“I’m just...waiting,” she said solemnly trying to find the right words. “You can call me Hermione, Draco.”

“I know but it’s more fun this way. You should come hang out with Harry and me, we haven’t had you over in a while,” he told her, his signature smirk on his face.

“Yeah...can we go now?” she asked turning to head to the floos without getting an answer.

Draco caught up easily, putting his arm around her shoulders. He hadn’t officially moved into 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry but he might as well have, as much as he was there, according to Harry. They met Harry at the floos, who greeted her with a worn-out smile. Hermione could tell Auror training was really draining on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in the library of the old Black Family home, swirling her tumbler of liquor idly. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering if Severus noticed her absence or if he had gone home with the mysterious woman. She was completely missing the conversation Harry was trying to have with her about an investigation. Deep down Hermione knew Severus loved her, but her thoughts were plagued with how much of a burden she had been to him lately. If she had taken the potion he looked so hard for, she would have de-aged instead of him. He had to relive so much pain because of her. She was also sure he could do better stuff with his time than look after her.

She jumped slightly in her seat as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up Hermione’s eyes met the stern gaze of her boyfriend. She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes at the sight of him. 

“I was worried when I couldn’t find you at the Ministry. I thought you might be home but you weren’t there either. I looked a few other places before checking here,” he told her frowning as he joined her on the sofa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry, I decided to hang out with Harry and Draco. I should have told you,” she whispered looking at the fire, not being able to meet his eyes once more. 

He looked her over silently, “Let’s go home.” Severus told her simply.


	25. Fight in the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstanding leads to an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood outside Hermione’s office. He had waited half an hour for her only to get distracted by one of the Aurors, that was working on her kidnapping case. The witch had been overly physical and laughing too much in Severus’ opinion but he didn’t want to be rude. She was helping after all. Severus had to steer the conversation several times back on the case, each time he got more frustrated. Glancing at the clock he dismissed himself, heading straight to Hermione’s office. A bubble of panic had filled his chest as he found her office locked. A quick spell told him it was empty, so he did a quick walkthrough of the Ministry trying to find her. 

With a sigh, Severus gave up looking and decided to go home, when he didn’t find her there, he decided to check Draco’s manor. By the time he arrived at Harry’s, he was internally furious. He fixed his face into its indifferent mask. When he walked into the study he expected everyone to be joyously laughing over something. Instead, he found Harry and Draco whispering their heads close together, while his little witch sat on the sofa looking completely downtrodden. 

This confused him, stoking the fire of his fury as he quietly walked over to her. After a brief conversation that gave him no answers, he instructed they would be going home. Hermione was reluctant to stand which made Severus want to shake her and tell her to stay. Instead, he said nothing, taking her arm the walked to the floo. Only saying simple goodbyes as they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please! Enlighten me, why on earth you would disappear without telling me where you were going?” Severus asked as they arrived in his floo downstairs. 

Hermione said nothing to him as she wrapped her arms around herself and went towards the stairs. Severus gave a growl and yanked her back, making her sit in a kitchen chair.

“You will no avoid this you will answer me!” Severus to her sternly trying hard not to yet.

“I doubt you worry much, just go be with that whore of yours!” Hermione told him her voice seething anger at him. 

Severus took a step back even more confused than when they started this conversation. It took him several moments to figure out she meant the woman at the Ministry. By the time he figured it out Hermione was halfway up the stairs and clearly crying. With a groan, he followed his foolish witch.

They made it to their bedroom before he finally spoke. “You really are such a silly woman sometimes,” he told her as he captured her in his arms. “I love you and only you, my lioness, you are all I want,” he whispered as he sat with her on the bed. 

“Who was she than? You seemed happy enough to talk with her for a long while,” Hermione bemoaned as she rested her head against his chest.

“She’s working on something for me. Nothing big,” Severus lied, still not comfortable telling Hermione of the gang of blood supremacists, especially as she was slowly healing.

He felt Hermione tense in his arms before she finally relaxed. It was only a moment before he realized she was crying. Softly petting her back he laid them down.


	26. Stopping time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are set into motion to stop the blood supremacists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Severus gave Harry a look he was sure said shut-up but Harry kept going on about the latest development in the case. He realized Harry must not have seen Hermione when he entered the sitting room, because the boy prattled on excitedly about how they got an inside man into the group successfully last week- something Severus knew already- and the man had come back with information on everyone gathering to do a large spell that would change everything. 

“What group?” Hermione asked as she rose to stand beside Severus.

Severus watched all the color drain from the young wizard, his eyes widening a bit as he took in the fact Hermione had been there the whole time. “Oh um, just Auror business,” Harry stammered out after a pause. 

Severus couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes knowing Hermione would see right through it. As if on cue Hermione spoke up, “for the kidnapping case? Is there a group? I thought it was just the two wizards,” she asked Harry her arms crossing over her chest.

The older wizard had to give her credit for keeping her voice even and steady as she spoke, but he still noticed the small tremors in her body. Harry paused before nodding slightly. She turned facing Severus her face twisted in unnamed fury.

“You knew there were more people out there like them and you didn’t say anything to me!” Hermione hissed. 

“You were getting better I didn’t want all your progress to go to waste,” Severus told her keeping his voice even.

“You should have told me you know that! I deserve to know, I’m the target, not you!” she said through gritted teeth. 

Severus was at a loss, especially as Harry cut in, “actually Severus may be the target now, or well past Severus.”

They both whirled around to face Harry, Severus kept his face blank, unsure if Hermione’s was still full of fury. 

“What do you mean Harry?” she whispered. 

“We found out the plan is for all of them to combine their magic to send two of them back in time. They’re supposed to go back and kill Severus when he was a boy. It was Severus who betrayed Voldemort and turned the war in so many ways. We’re going to ambush them before they can get the spell fully going, at least that’s the plan. If you can you should both be on the mission, but if you can’t we can still do it,” Harry finished looking between the two.

Hermione turned to Severus, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “We should go, I want this finished,” she told him looking both fearful and furious.  
Severus gave a small nod, knowing both their lives depended on it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had spent every day going over blueprints for the manor the group was meeting at and going over the plan. There would be four teams covering four of the main entrances. Much to Severus’ protest Hermione was leading a team of her home, something she insisted on and Harry begrudgingly agreed to. A head Auror was leading one team, while Harry led the fourth. Severus was grateful the witch that had been overly friendly with him-Claudia- was on Harry’s team, though that did have her around a lot for discussions. Each time Hermione and Claudia were in the same room, Severus made it a point to wrap an arm around Hermione’s waist.

Finally, the night arrived for the ambush. Severus shut off his emotions as he had done so many times before during the war. He was determined, not a single person would escape this time. The night was a blanket of cold around them, everything was silent as the snow fell around them. They trekked softly over the layers of fallen snow, Severus was struck with the fact that it was only a week till Christmas. The manor was appeared dark and lifeless, but Severus could hear the chanting, from a crowd of voices. 

With his wand out in front of him, he motioned to his team to move forward. They were covering a side door. Severus instructed two of his men to guard the door while he and his team snuck into the manor. They cast silencing spells around them to stay hidden as they followed the plans to the ballroom. Inside everything was pristine, the windows covered completely to hide what was going on inside. There was a soft glow coming from the room they went towards. The other three teams joined them, there was only one way into the room. 

The head Auror took over motioning for four people to stand guard, capturing anyone trying to leave. The wizard had already set up an anti-apparaition ward, making it so no one could get out that way. Opening the door, they started casting stunning spells on anyone that moved. For those that felt like dueling Severus entertained the briefly, easily disarming them with silent spells. He saw a witch try to hex Hermione as her back was turned. Without thinking Severus cast a spell leaving the witch blind temporarily. He was briefly thankful no one noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end not one person got away, leaving them with more than twenty witches and wizards. They looked like a cult all dressed in white robes and black masks. Severus felt the urge to kill them all, they would kill him, would kill the one thing he loved in this world. Before he could act he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down slightly he saw Hermione, unscathed, with a solemn look on her face. 

“There will always be more, but at least we stopped these ones,” she whispered as she rested her head against his arm.


	27. Babysitting leads to feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus babysits Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited was falling asleep while writing so i'll add more at a later date.

“Here, I need you to watch Teddy. I told Andy I would but something came up at the shop. Before you protest Draco and Harry are working. It won’t be long, I left a row of parchment in his diaper bag, full of instructions. Aunty Cissa loves you, be a good boy,” Narcissa said in a rush before leaving as quickly as she came.

Severus looked down at the currently blonde-haired toddler with confusion. The boy stared back his head tilting slightly in curiosity before he got up and started running around. Severus tried to keep up with the garbled half questions the little boy asked him as he touched everything on the shelves. Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus tried to remain calm. Going to the diaper bag he quickly found the roll of parchment. Reading over the list slowly he took in all the options and the boys routine, checking the time he decided to let the boy play in the snow for a bit. 

Looking up Severus felt a bolt of panic go through him as he realized the boy was no longer in the room. Severus called out his name getting no reply in return. He listened for a minute before hearing giggles upstairs. Running upstairs, Severus found Teddy sitting next to Crookshanks, laughing happily as the cat swished it’s tail back and forth. Quickly moving Severus scooped up the boy not wanting him or Crookshanks to do something they’d both regret. 

“Let’s get some warmer clothes on you. Hopefully, aunt Cissa will be back by the time we’ve had all our fun,” Severus told the boy feeling weird as he held Remus’ son.

It took longer than planned to get the boy dressed, as small children tended to run, rather than stand still. Going to the back yard he couldn’t help but smile as the young boy squealed happily at the sight of the snow. Immediately Teddy started running around in it, getting buried in large snow drifts at times. 

After awhile Severus couldn’t help but scoop up a snowball and toss it gently at Teddy. The little boy laughed before bending down trying to make his own snowball. He ended up throwing a misshapen handful at Severus hitting the edge of his leg. Going back and forth the mini fight Severus lost do to chuckling too much. Never in his life had Severus laughed so much.

“Snowman, snowman,” Teddy began to chant as he looked at the snow.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus felt a tug on his heart as he picked up Teddy, the boy’s hair having changed to a blonde style like Draco’s to slightly long black hair. Holding him close Severus decided at that moment that somehow they had bonded and he would do anything for this little boy. Quietly Severus took him upstairs preparing him for a nap. Making sure he wouldn’t fall off their bed, Severus left the tired boy to sleep. 

He was surprised to see Hermione coming through the door with Draco as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Draco was informed of your babysitting and decided to escort me home after work,” Hermione told Severus as she hung up her coat. 

“I could take the little guy home if he’s ready?” Draco pondered as he stood by the front door.

“He’s taking a nap currently, we can care for him till Andromeda or your mother is free,” Severus spoke trying not to give away how much he enjoyed his time with Teddy.


	28. Park of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, chapter is short cause I wanted it to be fluffy and meaningful.

Hermione looked around the park filled with lights woven through the trees. The snow crunched softly under their boots as she walked through the park slowly with Severus. It was only a few days after Christmas. The holiday had been busy, going to multiple houses for the occasion. Hermione had been surprised when she got an invitation from Molly addressed to her and Severus. She had thought the older witch would look down upon her relationship but had said nothing negative as they attended the party.

Harry and Draco had had a small gathering of their own while Narcissa threw a huge ball, inviting most of the wizarding community in Britan plus the neighboring regions. Hermione smiled fondly to herself as she remembered dancing with Severus through the night. She looked over at him, taking in his stoic face. Worry ran through her for a second as she thought he only held that face around her when he was concerned with something. 

The sound of her boots on hardwood brought Hermione from her thoughts. She noticed then that they were standing on a gazebo lit up with fairy lights. Severus turned facing her as he took his hands in hers. 

~~~~~~~~~

“I remember the first time I saw you and I hated everything about life at that time. I hated you getting into danger and trouble with Harry. I hated how I had to treat you to hold my cover. I remember watching you sav my life. You had grown so fully into a strong lioness. I remember how I felt when I saw you on the first day of your eighth year and how seeing you as a grown woman took my breath away. I remember how desperate I was to make your tears stop and how my heart clenched when I realized you may care for me like I was starting to care for you. Then I kissed you for the first time,” Severus started saying leaving Hermione speechless. 

“It was such a wonderful kiss with no thought behind it and when I saw the horror on your face after you kissed me back. I had wondered if I had ruined everything, but then you silly witch you spelled me into silence. Months after that we stood here for the first time and I told you I loved you after we had just dodged being forcefully married and you said before that you wanted to marry me just not if it meant everyone else was miserable. We’ve been through so much Hermione Granger and I hope.” Severus paused getting down on one knee causing Hermione to gasp. “That you will marry me now?”

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione waved her hands in front of her face for a moment as she choked up unshed tears built up in her eyes. “I would love to marry you, Severus,” she sobbed softly as she pulled him up into a hug.

He smiled down at her, his mouth capturing her’s in a heated kiss before he took a step back. Severus slowly slid a ring onto her finger. Hermione held up her hand taking a look at the ring, it was an onyx gem cut in a Marquise cut with a small diamond on each side all set in a sterling silver band. It was a beautifully simple ring that reflected Severus’ personality. 

“I’m so happy,” she whispered in his chest as it snowed around them. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect proposal.


	29. Is Telepathy so grand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wonders over learning a new skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, just a bit of fluff and drabble to fill this trope.

Hermione tried not to yawn as she sat with Pansy and Ginny pouring over wedding plans. Pansy and Ron were getting married in the summer and Pansy decided it was time to call in some help on planning. They had spent the last four hours going over details with hundreds of options and Pansy continuingly changing her mind. Hermione tried not to feel daunted by the process. She, after all, was going to have a much smaller wedding than Pansy.

She had been surprised how into it Ginny was giving Pansy multiple tips. Ginny really did have it all she could hang with the boys and wow the girls. Hermione did her part by organizing everything and keeping track of Pansy’s ever-changing decisions. Pansy wanted a very large wedding. Even though her family had disowned her when it came out she was dating Ron- a very barbaric decision in Hermione’s opinion- Pansy was still a Slytherin and appearance was everything. Pansy had taken up two different jobs to pay for the wedding, planning for it in her downtime. You’d never be able to tell Pansy had such a full plate as she kept everything perfectly together to the outside eye. 

“Alright ladies, I suppose we should call it for now. Would you mind helping me again sometime?” Pansy asked stifling her own yawn. 

“Yeah, just send me an owl and we’ll figure out the best time,” Hermione told her as she stood up. Giving both women a hug, Hermione took her leave from Pansy’s flat in Diagon Alley.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione opened her front door smiling as the warmth from the house engulfed her. “Severus?” she called out. “I’m home.”

She frowned as silence answered her. Shrugging her coat off she began searching the house for him. After five minutes of looking she decided he must have gone out. Feeling exhausted Hermione decided a shower would get the tension out of her muscles as she tried not to worry about Severus. She made the water extra hot before climbing, hissing softly as the water ran off her sore body.

Hermione let out a shriek as arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her hand on her chest as she saw Severus standing behind her trying to hold in his laughter. She swatted at his bare chest hissing at him. 

“Where were you?” she asked once her heart returned to a normal rhythm. 

“Went to buy some food for dinner,” he told her simply as he began to wash her hair. “Thought I’d make dinner for us since I figured you’d be exhausted from all of Pansy’s planning,” his lips grazed over her neck as his hands cupped her breasts.

“You should get to it then,” she laughed swatting his hands away. “That’s what you get for scaring me half to death,” she told him trying to keep a straight face as he glared at her. 

With a small growl, he left the shower, wrapping a towel around him before leaving the room. Hermione laughed a bit as she finished washing.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“I was thinking of taking up Legilimency,” Hermione told Severus during dinner.

Severus had made them rare steaks with a side of mashed red potatoes paired with a glass of red wine. As he took a sip of his wine he lifted an eyebrow. 

“What brought this on?” he asked keeping his voice even.

“Well growing up, muggles always go on about how it would be so great to have telepathy. Legilimencey is basically telepathy. I also like learning new things. I’ve grown decent in Occlumency over the years cause of the war. So it seems only fitting to learn it,” she told him as she cut up her steak. 

“It’s not an easy practice and it’s not as fanciful as the muggles make it out to be. You also have to take into account people’s privacy. It’s a very invasive thing, reading someone’s mind. If you insist on learning it though I can teach you,” he told her matter factly.

Hermione took into account everything he said. It would show a great deal of trust him teaching her, as they would no doubt be caught up in memories that could be painful or embarrassing to witness. They ate in silence as she wondered what she would do with such a skill. As he said it would be invasive to use it without permission. It would come in handy if she was kidnapped again, though there was a high probability they would know Occlumency. 

“Maybe in the future, if I find a reason to have such a skill,” Hermione told her fiance as she finished her food. “Dinner was lovely, once you’re done you can join me in the bedroom for dessert,” she whispered, kissing his cheek before running off.

“Naughty minx,” she heard him growl as she left the room.


	30. Spells unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione looks through an old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, really had writers block with this probably cause I caught my kids cold. Only one more chapter left in the story.

"What's this book?" Hermione asked pulling down a large dusty book bound in purple leather. 

"It belonged to my mother's family. My mother used to look at it often but said it was only for a female's eyes. I tried to look at it once but it was blank. You're free to give it a try," Severus told her with a shrug.

She knew he was trying to appear indifferent but she could see him looking at her over the top of his book. Hermione giggled to herself as she tried to ignore him. A slight rush of warm air ran over her as she opened the book. Since Severus made no move she figured it only affected her. 

Hermione's warm eyes took in the words of the first page, her lips moving silently as she read over the italicized part first. The air glowed around her swirling slightly before taking off around the room. Hermione paid no attention to it figuring it was unimportant like the first bit of air, therefore she missed it going into Severus.

The rest of the page- unlike the italicized part which was in Latin- was in what she assumed was Ancient Greek. Hermione made a note to translate the rest of the page another day. Most of the book was a mix of the strange writing and Latin, she skimmed over these pages. Instead she read closely the pages that were a mix of old English and Latin.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is really quite fascinating," she told Severus as she closed the book. "From what I could gather, it's a lot of Ancient and some modern spells specifically for women. The pages are charmed to only let females seem the words," Hermione told him setting the book back on the shelf. 

"Hmm I guess my mom meant it literally. At least it will get some use with you around," he told her standing and kissing her forehead.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's that mark? I've never noticed it before," Severus asked as he brushed her hair aside.

There was a silver ouroboros on her chest right above her heart. Reaching over, Hermione pulled back Severus' shirt revealing the same mark over his heart. It was cool to the touch as she ran her fingers over it. 

"Do you think it's a curse?" She whispered as she traced it.

"I'm not sure but we didn't have them before you looked through my mother's book," Severus replied his fingers tracing her mark as well.  
~~~~~~~  
Back down stairs Hermione pour over her books. Translating the Ancient Greek. "Oh," she whispered her cheeks heating slightly. 

"What is it?" Severus asked as he paced a few feet away from her.

"I seemed to have accidentally cast soulmate identifying marks. The caster doesn't have to chant or anything just simply breathe the words. Once done she will have a mark over her heart and her soulmate will also have one. They will never go away as it tells the world they're claimed, and inseparable," Hermione told him before worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Why don't you seem happy?" He asked as he kneeled before her.

"Because I marked you without your consent Severus now you're stuck with this forever." She told him simply.

"Happily, I have it happily. This is an amazing thing Hermione. People go their whole lives wondering if they actually found their soulmate. We did though, it's something to be celebrated," he told her as he captured her lips with his. 

She giggled returning the kiss. Hermione had to agree it was wonderful knowing they were meant to be.


	31. Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of me posting everyday. I have a really bad cold and struggled greatly writing this chapter. As soon as I'm better I will try to write an ending I want this story closed up properly. Unedited.

Hermione roamed the grounds of the new Malfoy manor. Narcissa invited them for tea but got called into work an emergency at the shop. The older woman told her to look around while she popped out for a minute. 

It was close to Valentine's day and Hermione wasn't sure what to do for Severus. She had fully translated his mother's book and she thought of using some of the spells, but she was cautious after last time.

The snow crunched below her boots, the nature around her promising an early spring. Hermione was looking close to the magical rose bushes that bloomed all year. A yelp escaped her as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Granger. Do you really think anything would happen to you on this property? " 

She gave a shrug unsure what to say. 

"Severus is waiting in the parlour for you. I know mother wanted to finish her tea time with you but he's being very persistent," Draco told her rolling his eyes as he offered her his arm. 

Hermione took it following him inside. Severus was waiting by the floo, a stoic look on his face. She went over to him with a questioning look but he only shook his head. Worry stowed itself in her heart. Bidding Draco goodbye they took their leave heading home. 

They soon arrived at home, Hermione turning to him. "What's going on that we needed to rush home?" She asked her hands on her hips.

Instead of answering, he swept her off her feet. Carrying her up the stairs in a rush. "I wanted to spend the day in bed with you. Narcissa intervened in my plans so I messed with hers. Now I have you all to myself," Severus told her as he carried her to their bedroom. 

She gasped softly as she took in their room being lit by a bunch of floating candles. Rose petals lay across the sheets. Hermione grinned before kissing him deeply.

"Such a sweet man," she purred as he laid her on the bed.

His lips grazed over her neck slowly as he slipped her clothes off. Sighs escaped her as his teeth nipped her collarbone. His hands moved, toying with her breasts softly. Her fingers slid over his back a gasp escaping her as he slid inside her wet warmth. 

She always felt so complete when they joined together even if it wasn't always gentle. She treasured each moment of it.   
~~~~~~  
Hours later, completely sated they laid together Hermione's fingers absently tracing his soulmate mark. 

"We should do this more often," Hermione whispered. 

She looked around the room calling over a book from their shelves by the door. "Read me a poem," she murmured handing him the book of poetry. 

I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,  
or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:  
I love you as one loves certain obscure things,  
secretly, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that doesn’t bloom but carries  
the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself,  
and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose  
from the earth lives dimly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,  
I love you directly without problems or pride:  
I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,  
except in this form in which I am not nor are you,  
so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,  
so close that your eyes close with my dreams.

Severus read off his silk voice lulling Hermione to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is One Hundred Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
